


Là où meurt la haine.

by iantowinchester



Series: Fragments d'âmes..... [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Booker is more than depressive, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Nile is an angel, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantowinchester/pseuds/iantowinchester
Summary: La trahison est un poison pernicieux, la haine que ressent Joe en regardant Booker se laisser ficelé sur une de ses chaises de torture n'est pourtant rien comparée à la terreur qui ronge son cœur.Nicky a disparu depuis des heures dans les entrailles du laboratoire et la dernière vision qu'il a eu de son amour éternel est un regard paniqué quand l'infernale docteur a découvert son dos nu.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Fragments d'âmes..... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858435
Comments: 58
Kudos: 44





	1. L'absence de ta voix.

Lorsque Nile fracasse la porte pour rejoindre l'équipe, Joe sursaute sur un espoir illusoire mais déchante aussi vite. 

Bien qu'il soit plus qu'heureux de voir apparaître leur ange salvateur, il aurait tout donner pour qu'elle soit à l'autre bout du pays et qu'en face d'eux se tienne le cœur et l'âme de leur groupe étrange, mais Nicky n'est toujours pas en vue.

Nile les regarde de ses grands yeux noirs interrogateurs et concernés.

« Où est Nicky » est sa première demande, Andy et Booker ont posé la même question à l'instant où ils s'étaient retrouvé seuls, Joe n'a fait que mordre profondément l'intérieur de sa joue jusqu'à en sentir le goût du sang sur sa langue, pas décidé a répondre au traître.

Puis vient un « Comment on va sortir de là » parce que toute militaire qu'elle est, Nile espère pouvoir se reposer sur eux malgré son courage et sa détermination et enfin « C'est peut être un traître mais on le laisse pas là » en réponse au regard de pure rage que lance Joe.

Andy garde les yeux fixés au plafond, usant de tout son self-control pour ravaler les larmes de désespoir qui menacent ses paupières.

Booker lui ne fait pas beaucoup d'effort pour taire ses pleurs, ses yeux sont rouges, ses joues marquées de traînées humides qui ne laissent pas le moindre doute.

Joe reste silencieux, il a déjà déversé sa colère et même si la rage gronde encore au fond de son ventre, Nicky, son Nicky sa lumière et son souffle, est perdu seul à la merci de ces démons échappés des enfers.

\- Joe, insiste Nile. Où est Nicky ?

L’interpellé inspire profondément, les mains tremblantes alors que leur sauveuse détache les liens autour de son torse. Le mercenaire se redresse, prend appui de ses doigts fébriles contre le bord de la table de torture, avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur un Booker à l’a fut prêt au combat.

\- Elle a vu, dit simplement Joe, et Andy laisse couler quelques larmes.  
\- Vu quoi, demande la benjamine. Et qui, d'abord ?  
\- Kosak, répond Joe, sans lâcher le regard de Booker.

Booker qui soupire en se redressant, rien qu'un hochement de tête comme réponse, Joe n'est pas prêt de le pardonner mais il tient peut être ici le début de sa seule chance de faire amande honorable.  
Le français cherche déjà une arme, prêt à retourner ce building et envoyer en enfer tout ceux qu'il y croisera jusqu’à retrouver le meilleur d'entre eux.

Se frayer un chemin au travers des couloirs n'est pas aisé, mais les piètres gardes ne font pas le poids face à la rage froide du commando, l'alarme n'a pas encore résonné, personne ne semble vraiment les attendre quand ils font irruption dans une nouvelle pièce.

C'est également le cas quand ils pénètrent un petit laboratoire où ils ne trouvent pas Kosak mais Nicky, seul, inconscient ou presque, les mains retenues loin au dessus de la tête par une corde pendant du plafond, la pointe de ses chaussures touchant à peine le sol.

« Galbi » soupire Joe, alors qu'il fait barrage de son corps entre la lumière de sa vie et le reste de l'équipe, « Dehors » ajoute t il, tout aussi doucement, pourtant chacun comprend qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à rester dans les parages.

Nicky pend misérablement au bout de sa corde, les longues traînées de sang séché maculent la peau nue de son dos, tâchant son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux.

\- Je vais te sortir de là, promet Joe, approchant prudemment quand les profonds yeux gris hagards s'ouvrent enfin.

Le mouvement de recul n'a rien d'étonnant, mais brûle tout de même le cœur de Joe, « Sono qui » dit l'homme, écho affectueux de leur échange la veille dans ce blindé emplit d'idiots incultes. Nicky le regarde sans réellement le voir, les drogues et autres médicaments n'ont que peu d'effet sur leurs corps si particuliers mais l'homme de son éternité est hagard, hébété, les yeux flous et perdus.

\- Nicolo, appelle doucement Joe. Regarde moi, Amore mio, Andrà tutto bene. Je suis là. Je vais te détacher.

Nicky semble à peine plus conscient qu'une seconde plus tôt mais son regard est à présent concentré sur les mouvements lents et mesurés de l'autre homme. Comme promis Joe défait les liens entravant les poignets rougis mais se garde bien de poser les mains sur la peau malmenée. Nicky suit les mouvements avec attention, et Joe se demande s'il l'a déjà reconnu ou si les tortures qu'il vient de subir ont plongé son esprit dans ses abysses insondables qui l'effraie encore après neuf cents ans.

\- Tu dois prendre appui sur tes pieds, prévient Joe quand il s'apprête à enfin le libérer.

Nicky penche la tête sur le côté alors que la pointe de ses chaussures crisse contre la marre de son propre sang rependu sur le sol. L'appui est précaire, Nicky chancelle, Joe approche les mains précautionneusement mais les garde à quelques centimètres du corps tremblant.

Il faut de longues secondes pour que les bras retrouvent leurs places naturelles le long des flancs, la petite grimace dit toute la douleur et l'engourdissement insupportable, mais Nicky se tient droit, le regard clair et attentif. Joe lui offre un tendre sourire sur un « L'hai fatto benissimo » qui ne lui apporte pas le sourire qu'il espérait.

\- Tu dois t'habiller, explique posément Joe. Je vais te sortir d'ici. Tu as compris, Tesoro?

Nicky ne répond que par un vague geste vers son t shirt tâché et percé d'impacts de balles posé sur une chaise un peu plus loin.

\- Habille toi, demande doucement Joe. Tiens, ajoute t il, déposant un revolver sur la table avant de reculer lentement. Tire pour tuer, avance sans reculer ni regarder en arrière et sors de ce bâtiment aussi vite que tu le peux, finit il par ordonner plus fermement, et Nicky prend l'arme sans que ces mains ne tremblent.

Le gris irréel de son regard reste concentré sur son visage, Joe se demande rien qu'une seconde s'il n'a pas déjà réussit à traverser le brouillard entourant l'esprit merveilleux de l'homme de sa vie mais Nicky ne bouge pas pour se rapprocher, ses lèvres restent désespérément closes, ses yeux encore un peu trop flou pour qu'il soit complètement conscient de ce qui l'entoure.

\- Je serais juste derrière toi, promet Joe. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, Nicolo.

Nicky ne bronche pas, le corps rigide et le regard toujours aussi absent. Joe soupire effrayé, rien ne le terrorise plus que de perdre le billant esprit emplit de lumière de son âme sœur.

Joe jette un coup d’œil par le petit hublot, cogne doucement la porte pour s'assurer que la voie est libre, attendant la réponse qui lui vient par un petit bruit sourd qu'il connait par cœur avant de se tourner vers Nicky resté prudemment à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Ti amo, Angelo mio, murmure solennellement Joe et le chaos de la guerre les englouti corps et âme.

Le corps félin et surentraîné abat les ennemis en un ballet hypnotisant des plus séduisant, si le danger ne les suivait pas d'aussi près, Joe s'arrêterait bien dans un coin pour observer la lumière de sa vie anéantir leurs bourreaux, mais le temps presse, et Joe les veux tous aussi loin de cet endroit que possible aussi vite que leur progression contre ses monstres inhumains le permet.

Alors Yusuf rejoint Nicolo sur le champ de bataille prêt à se battre ne s'attendant pas une seule seconde à sentir le souffle de l'explosion le propulser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le gaz obscurcie son champ de vision mais la silhouette massive se détache clairement dans le brouillard, Keane frappe de toutes ses forces avec l'idée très clair de tuer Nicky, Joe s'interpose autant que son cerveau privé d'oxygène le lui permet encore mais son courage et sa détermination ne peuvent rien contre le mercenaire diabolique.

La détonation résonne entre ses os, il s'entend crier mais rien n'y fait, le corps de Nicky gît sur le sol poussiéreux et son meurtrier s'enfuit sans attendre son châtiment plus que mérité.

Joe pourrait courir et lui briser la nuque, mais Nicolo reste inerte, son sang s’agglutinant atrocement sous son crâne. Luttant contre l'envie irrépressible de s'enrouler autour du corps martyrisé, Joe laisse ses mains voler à quelques centimètres du visage délicat, attendant l'instant béni où les lacs merveilleux s'ouvrirent à nouveau prêt à l'engloutir.

La respiration saccadé lui tire un soupire de soulagement, Joe n'imagine pas pire pénitence que d'avoir à survivre à son Trésor aujourd'hui alors qu'il craint déjà d'avoir perdu son âme.

Nicky le regarde une seconde, perdu comme après chaque résurrection, et ses doigts délicats se serrent sur son bras, à peine plus longtemps qu'un souffle mais là durant ce petit laps de temps suspendu dans l'éternité Nicky, son Nicolo, sa lumière et son souffle à refait surface.

Joe est prêt à plonger aux tréfonds de son âme pour le ranimer, et il y passera le reste de son éternité si Dieu le veut.

§§§§§§

Sentir les os craquer sous son poids quand il abat brutalement le corps de Keane contre le sol est jouissif, mais le soupire tremblant de Nicky ne fait rien pour le rassurer. 

Le martyre a combattu avec bravoure, féroce et efficace comme il l'a toujours été, mais à présent que Merrick gît quinze étages plus bas avec Nile et la hache d'Andy, Joe sait que le plus difficile est à venir.

\- Nicholas, appelle gentiment Booker. On doit partir.  
\- Non, grogne Joe. Cette femme doit....  
\- Elle est morte, assure Booker. 

Joe le défit du regard, la méfiance fera parti de son quotidien à présent même au prêt du seul autre homme en qui il pensait pouvoir déposer sa confiance aveuglement.

\- Elle est morte, dit le français. Elle est deux étages en dessous. Une balle dans chaque œil. On doit partir, répète t il.

Joe retient son grognement à grande peine, son arme est perdue quelques part près de la fenêtre éventrée mais ses mains sont bien suffisantes pour achever le traître, mais Nicky amorce un premier pas pour le suivre vers la sortie, alors Joe ravale sa rage, au moins pour quelques heures, et ils dévalent les escaliers aussi vite que les blessures d'Andy et les tremblements de Nicky le leurs permettent.

§§§§§§

La rue se remplit vite de curieux, ils ne peuvent pas rester à découverts, mais Nile est toujours encastré dans la carrosserie, les membres déformés par l'impact, les yeux fermés sur de longues traînées de sang.

Andy peine sur les derniers mètres, acceptant contre son gré le soutient de Booker pour les rejoindre. D'ordinaire Nicky trouve toujours les mots pour les ramener à la vie ou les encourager à lutter contre la fatigue et la douleur, mais Nicolo reste de marbre, le regard absent et les bras ballants.

\- Nile, appelle gentiment Joe, prenant la place du cœur de leur famille pour un temps. Tout va bien, on va te sortir de là.

Joe hasarde un regard vers l'arrière et Nicky qui n'a toujours pas bougé, alors il se décide pour un petit mouvement de tête en direction de Booker, qui se précipite sur la taule froissée pour en extraire leur dernière recrue qui après seulement deux jours dans la peau d'une immortelle vient de les sauver en se sacrifiant sans aucune hésitation.

La jeune femme regarde ses doigts se réaligner sur un craquement sinistre, alors qu'Andy enroule une main dans sa nuque avec affection, les yeux de Booker ne sont plus seulement rouges mais aussi humide, l'homme réalise tout ce qu'il est sur le point de perdre et le désastre de son esprit s'étale encore plus clairement sur son visage qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- On doit partir, rappelle t il tout de même quand personne d'autre ne bouge.

Nile se secoue, désignant la voiture dont elle était censé se débarrasser d'un mouvement de tête, Andy boite alors qu'elle se raccroche au bras que lui offre la jeune femme.  
Joe reste prostré à quelques mètres de Nicky qui ne bouge pas, le chagrin le dispute à la rage, et l'homme ne se sent plus la force de se battre aujourd'hui.

\- In macchina, Nicholas, dit doucement Booker. Di fonto a, per favore, ajoute t il, gentiment avec un sourire humide de larmes, et Nicky obéit, en s'asseyant sur le siège passager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction, j'ai vérifié plusieurs fois j'espère ne pas avoir commis d'impair, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir et je corrigerais.  
> Galbi : Mon cœur (Arabe)  
> Amore mio, andrà tutto bene : Mon amour, tout va s'arranger (Italien)  
> Sono qui : Je suis là (Italien)  
> L'hai fatto benissimo : Tu te débrouilles très bien (Italien)  
> Tesoro ; Trésor (Italien)  
> Ti amo, Angelo mio ; Je t'aime, mon Ange (Italien)  
> In macchina, Nicholas. Di fronto a, per favore : Dans la voiture, Nicholas. Devant s'il te plaît.


	2. Priver de ta peau.

Le voyage est silencieux et tendu, Joe roule droit devant lui, respectant scrupuleusement les limitations de vitesse pour éviter une arrestation qui ne ferait que leur causer plus d'ennuis. Il évite les grands axes, préférant les petites routes peu fréquentées, le trajet qui leur aurait pris un peu plus de deux heure d'ordinaire, s'étire bien au delà des trois heures.

La nuit est déjà tombée quand ils arrivent aux abords d'un petit cottage qui ne paye pas de mine en bordures du petit village de Somerset au nord de Bristol. L'air est humide de la pluie tombée en fin de journée, Andy s'est endormie sur l'épaule de Nile qui n'ose pas bougé.

Joe reste silencieux, le regard fixé sur la porte de la maison qu'ils n'ont pas vu depuis plus de vingts ans, à ses côtés Nicky est tout aussi figé mais son regard n'erre pas sur leur refuge.

Non, ses grands yeux d'un gris irréel sont perdus dans l’obscurité, au loin Joe entend très clairement le petit reniflement de Booker qui dit tout de la culpabilité et du chagrin du français.

\- Je vais allumer le générateur, dit il entre deux respirations tremblantes.

Joe ne fait que hocher la tête en réponse, et il attend que le traître ait quitté la voiture pour appeler Andy. « Je suis pas à l'agonie » râle leur chef pour détendre l'atmosphère mais rien n'y fait, Joe ne fait que soupirer pour contrôler sa rage.

\- La petite chambre, ça te va, demande t il.  
\- Je peux prendre le canapé, assure la guerrière sur la défensive.  
\- Certaine pas, contre Nile. Y a un lit dans la petite chambre ?

Joe acquiesce à nouveau de la tête, et Nile quitte la voiture, aidant Andy à se redresser. Quand les deux femmes passent la porte d'entrée, les lumières sont allumées, Booker farfouille dans un coin de la cuisine avant de venir actionner un robinet. La tuyauterie proteste, le filet qu'il en tire est d'un marron rougeâtre déplaisant avant de retrouver la pureté de l'eau claire dont ils auront tant besoin pour tenter de chasser la poussière et le sang collant à leurs peaux.

« Andy » appelle t il mais l'ancienne ne fait que lui jeter un regard qui le fige sur place, « N’essaie même pas » ou « Attends toi à mourir dans ton sommeil » disent ses yeux perçant, alors Booker hoche la tête, acceptant le rejet plus que mérité.

Quand il rejoint la voiture, Joe et Nicky n'ont pas bougé. L'italien reste stoïque, le regard impénétrable et le corps rigide, tendu à l’extrême.

\- Nicholas, appelle doucement Booker, en ouvrant la portière. La casa, per favore.

Joe soupire sur une petite nuée de larmes quand l'homme de son éternité obéit aveuglement au seul responsable de son état de détresse. Il ne dit pourtant rien lorsqu'il se lève à son tour, suivant les pas de Nicky, jusqu'au salon où l'homme s'est arrêté.

Joe se mord les lèvres de désespoir, Nicky est entré dans la maison comme on le lui a demandé, à présent il attend l'ordre suivant pour savoir ce qu'il est censé faire.

\- Amore mio, murmure Joe, en gardant ses distances. Tu dois te laver.

Nicky penche la tête sur le côté, regardant l'homme qui l'a accompagné toute son éternité sans réellement le voir, pourtant il tourne sur ses talons, remontant le couloir étroit jusqu'à la seule salle de bain de leur refuge.

La chambre attenante a été ouverte, les volets sont toujours fermés mais les draps semblent propres et les lumières sont allumées. Leur sac de voyage d'urgence est posé sur le lit et l'air se réchauffe, signe que le vieux radiateur a été allumé.

Joe hasarde un regard vers l'arrière, Booker les suit de loin, un fusil d'assaut chargé dans les mains, et lorsque Nicky actionne le robinet de la douche, Joe peut voir le traître prendre le poste de garde devant la porte de leur chambre quand il la referme.

Nicky s'agenouille pour délasser ses chaussures, un petit frisson fait se contracter ses épaules quand ses pieds nus touchent le carrelage froid. Il se redresse, dégrafant sa ceinture, le tissu raidi de son Jeans glisse contre les traînées de sang sur l'arrière de ses cuisses. Joe soupire alors qu'il s'appuie au mur le plus loin possible du centre de son univers que cette petite salle de bain le lui permet.  
Le caleçon suit sans aucune trace d'hésitation mais les doigts tremblent en approchant le bord du t shirt en lambeaux.

En d'autres circonstances, Joe aurait simplement déchiré le reste du tissu lui même mais aujourd'hui, sous la lumière crue d'un refuge d'une autre vie, il n'ose pas.

\- La maglietta, demande doucement Joe, et Nicky obéit en tremblant.

Les épaules voûtées et le regard dangereusement fixé au sol, Nicky semble attendre un coup qui ne viendra jamais plus de Joe, mais à cet instant perdu dans ses traumatismes et sa douleur, l'immortel ne parvient pas à s'en souvenir.

\- Lavati, ordonne Joe quand la pièce s'embue sans que Nicky n'ait bougé.

Les mouvements sont saccadés et incertains, pourtant l'eau se teinte d'un rouge sombre désagréable quand le savon se répand sur sa peau sale, ça et là des petits bouts de chair et de cervelle glissent dans le fond de la douche sans parvenir à passer la bonde.

Nicky cherche à atteindre l'espace entre ses épaules et le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la contorsion semble douloureuse, pourtant le martyre insiste quitte à se blesser dans le processus.

\- L'hai fatto benissimo, Habibi, dit doucement Joe, en une tentative d'encouragement inutile.

L'homme ne réagit que d'un frisson remontant sa colonne vertébrale et le malheur si étalant. L'eau est probablement trop chaude s'il en juge par la rougeur parcourant la peau d'ordinaire si pâle de son âme sœur, mais Joe ne se sent pas le droit d'approcher pour essayer d'arranger la situation encore moins d'agripper le bras de Nicky pour le sortir de la douche, alors il se contente de soupirer avant de murmurer un tendre « Vieni qui, cuore mio » auquel Nicky obéit sans y mettre la chaleur que leurs échanges affectueux recèle toujours.

\- Ti amo, ajoute Joe, alors qu'il tend une serviette que Booker a dû prendre le temps d'installer ici pour eux.

L'habitude semble reprendre le dessus, Nicky se sèche consciencieusement comme il le fait toujours avant de se figer, il n'y a pas de vêtements propres dans cette salle de bain. Peut être que Booker n'a pas eu le temps de tout préparer ou qu'il refusait simplement d'investir leur intimité plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait.

Toujours est il que la porte de leur chambre est gardé par le traître et qu'il ne faudrait qu'un malheureux concours de circonstance pour qu'Andy ou pire Nile soit derrière la porte quand ils en sortiront.  
Joe soupire, ses vêtements ne sont pas dans un meilleur état mais rien ne se cache sur son corps qu'il voudrait garder pour lui. Alors il choisit de se doucher le plus rapidement possible avant d'enfiler son caleçon sale par pudeur et de glisser ses vêtements tâchés à Nicky pour lui offrir le rempart dont il a tant besoin.

Il peut entendre les deux pas un peu trop sonore, signe du repli stratégique de Booker quand il ouvre la porte, le mercenaire désavoué recule un peu plus pour leur laisser le passage libre avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

\- Nicholas, hai fame, demande t il doucement.

Nicky le dévisage, bien conscient que l'homme attend quelque chose de lui sans parvenir à comprendre ce qu'il est censé faire, alors il attend simplement qu'on lui donne un ordre.

\- Il letto, amore mio, intervient Joe, avec un petit coup de tête encourageant vers la chambre.

Le visage tendu et les poings serrés, Nicky obéit, traversant le petit espace le plus précautionneusement possible, évitant tous contact avec les deux hommes l'entourant.

Joe garde le soupire de désespoir pour lui même et son esprit torturé, mais lance un regard de haine pure dès que l'homme de son éternité disparaît derrière la porte.

\- Je t'interdis de lui adresser la parole, murmure t il, et Booker laisse à nouveau couler ses larmes. Tu ne le regarde pas, tu ne le touche pas, ne t'avise même pas de respirer le même air que lui, ou je te démembre, compris ?  
\- Nile est parti chercher de quoi manger, dit Booker, alors qu'il intègre la menace. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il a tout ce qu'il lui faut.  
\- Tu sais de quoi il n'avait pas besoin ? 

Booker fait l'effort de répondre d'une petite négation de la tête, alors qu'il sait parfaitement ce qui l'attend.

\- Être attaché et torturé par tes potes de chez Merrick.  
\- C'est pas ce que je.....  
\- Tu l'as quand même fait, gronde Joe, le plaquant contre le mur d'une main serrée sur la gorge.   
\- 'ana asif, plaide Booker et le regard de Joe est des plus dangereux. Je voulais que ça s'arrête.  
\- Félicitation, tu as eu ce que tu voulais. C'est fini. Ne t'approche plus jamais de lui, ou je t'enterre si profondément que tu passeras l’éternité à mourir la gorge et les poumons emplit de terre.

Booker hoche solennellement de la tête, attendant simplement que Joe se décide à lui briser la nuque pour marquer son point, mais l'homme ne fait que le lâcher avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre où Nicky ne l'attend pas vraiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction.  
> La casa, per favore : La maison, s'il te plaît (Italien).  
> Amore mio : Mon amour (Italien).  
> La maglietta : Le t shirt (Italien).  
> Lavati :Lave toi (Italien).  
> L'hai fatto benissimo, Habibi : Tu te débrouilles très bien (Italien) Mon Amour (Arabe).  
> Vieni qui, cuore mio : Viens ici, mon Cœur (Italien).   
> Hai fame : Tu as faim? (Italien).  
> Il letto, Amore mio : Le lit, mon Amour (Italien).  
> 'ana asif : Je suis désolé (Arabe).


	3. Perdre ton regard.

Nile met plus d'une heure à les rejoindre, les bras chargés de sacs emplit de nourriture. Andy s'empare d'une assiette de fish and chips encore chaude, avant de se caler sur la chaise qu'elle a dû traîné jusqu'à la chambre de Nicky et Joe.

La nouvelle venue les regarde intriguée, Booker reste droit sur ses pieds, figé dans un simulacre de posture de garde du corps des plus étrange, le fusil reposant dans le creux du coude, tête haute et détermination au fond des yeux.

\- Personne ne nous a suivi, choisit de dire Nile, essayant de leur faire comprendre que le danger est passé.  
\- Prudence, murmure simplement Booker, parce qu'il ne se sent pas capable d'expliquer ses réelles raisons sur l'instant.  
\- Y a un système d'alarme, et rien d'autre autour, ajoute Nile. On entendrait une vache ronfler de l'autre côté du champ.  
\- Il reste là, intervient Andy, avant d'avaler une frite.  
\- Mais toi tu devrais t'allonger, contre la benjamine.

Le petit grognement est un brin amusé, mais Nile n'y trouve rien de drôle. Les blessures d'Andy sont graves, leur chef est épuisée, sur les nerfs et la nuit est déjà bien avancée.

\- Je reste ici avec Booker, vas te reposer si tu veux, propose Nile, et le français se mord la lèvre mal à l'aise.  
\- Tu peux rester, assure gentiment Andy. Mais je reste ici aussi quoi qu'il arrive.  
\- Pourquoi, veut savoir celle qui ne les connaît pas encore.  
\- L'un des nôtres est blessé, on assure ses arrières, souffle Booker, se retenant de renifler.  
\- Deux des nôtres, corrige l'ancienne et Booker acquiesce de la tête. 

Nile les regarde étrangement de longues secondes, et au lieu de s'en aller, elle cale son dos contre le mur avant de se laisser glisser au sol. 

\- Tu as faim, demande t elle, regardant Booker depuis le parquet froid, l'homme ne fait que secouer la tête, avant de reprendre son observation attentive de la porte d'entrée.

Andy lui offre un sourire contrit, quand Nile l'interroge du regard. La colère le disputant toujours à la compréhension, l'ancienne semble plus peinée que réellement enragée, comme elle l'était avant son départ. Nile se demande bien ce qu'il a pu se passer durant son absence pour que les menaces de mort se transforment en compassion.

L'aube a laissé la place au ciel gris d'une matinée pluvieuse. Booker est resté en position toute la nuit, les jambes un peu plus écartées pour assurer sur appui, l'homme semble épuisé mais pas prêt à quitter son poste.

Au cours de la nuit, Nile a pris la décision la plus censée de ses dernières heures, poussant le vieux fauteuil poussiéreux dans le couloir, offrant un peu plus de confort à leur leader épuisée. Malgré ses réticences sûrement dû à sa fierté mal placée, l'ancienne s'est installée entre les coussins moelleux et s'est endormie aussi vite.

Avec un petit coup d’œil maladroit et un sourire figé, Nile a proposé la chaise mais Booker n'a fait que lui rendre son sourire encore plus crispé, se campant un peu plus fermement sur ses jambes, allant même jusqu'à raffermir sa prise sur le fusil glissant lentement le long de son bras.

La jeune femme sent une pointe de chagrin brûlante remonter son épine dorsale, et ne sachant pas comment exprimer sa compassion pour celui qui est devenu le traître, Nile se contente de s'installer sur la chaise, la tête appuyée au mur espérant gagner quelques heures de sommeil plus que nécessaire.

§§§§§§

Le petit grognement la tire de sa léthargie, Andy se redresse lentement, le sang séché depuis longtemps forme d'étrange sillons rougeâtre sur sa peau, l'ancienne a retrouvé un peu de couleur, le pansement sur son abdomen est tâché quand elle soulève son t shit mais moins que ce à quoi s'attendait Nile.

Pourtant la jeune femme se lève en s’éclaircissant la gorge, « On doit changer ce pansement », dit elle calmement. Aucuns de ses nouveaux compagnons ne semblent comprendre la base des soins d'urgences en cas de blessures par arme à feu.

\- Elle a besoin de se laver et de changer de vêtements, ajoute Booker, sa voix à peine plus qu'un murmure.  
\- Elle va te briser les jambes si tu continu à jouer au con, gronde Andy, avec un coup de pied douloureux dans le tibias du traître.  
\- Il a raison, intervient Nile. Ça pourrait s'infecter, il faut te laver.

Andy roule des yeux alors qu'elle grimace en se levant, « Ça fait mal » demande Nile, recevant un regard désabusé des plus comique de son point de vue.

\- Non mais je veux dire, si ça fait mal, j'ai ramené des antalgiques.  
\- Pas la peine, gronde Andy en allant chercher son sac resté dans le salon.  
\- Ça sert à rien de te forcer à souffrir, tu ne seras pas plus brave ou forte, c'est juste stupide, affirme Nile, avec un regard de défi admirable.  
\- Très bien, concède Andy. Une seule fois.

Nile cache le petit sourire de victoire derrière une main, fouillant le sachet à la recherche des comprimés avant de suivre l'ancienne jusqu’à la porte de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle tourne au coin du petit couloir, Booker est toujours dressé sur ses pieds mais son visage est enfoui contre la poitrine d'Andy. Prudemment la benjamine fait marche arrière, prétendant ne pas entendre les reniflement et les mots de réconfort brut qu'offre leur leader.

Nile s'est douché après avoir pris soin des blessures d'Andy, quand elle quitte la salle de bain, les deux immortels ont repris leurs postes de gardes respectifs, elle sait que Booker n'a pas bougé durant son absence.

\- Tu dois manger, murmure Nile, alors qu'elle peut voir les mains trembler sur la crosse du fusil.  
\- Je mangerais que Nicholas aura mangé, explique posément Booker.

Nile ne répond que d'un soupire exaspéré, alors qu'Andy se frotte les yeux de lassitude. Booker ne réagit pas vraiment quand la nouvelle venue s'agenouille pour fouiller un sachet aux pieds du fauteuil mais réagit violemment quand elle essaye de le contourner pour entrer dans la chambre.

Nile se laisse repousser sans combattre, attendant simplement que le traître la regarde dans les yeux pour entamer les négociations.

\- Ils doivent avoir faim, dit elle, posément. Je vais juste leurs donner de quoi manger. Je ne les dérangerais pas.

La petite moue de Booker pourrait être comique ou adorable si la situation n'était pas aussi tendue, Nile lui lance un regard exaspéré quand il secoue simplement la tête pour lui refuser l'accès à la chambre.

\- Ils ont besoin de manger, insiste t elle.  
\- Tu ne rentres pas.

Nile se tourne vers Andy en quête de soutien mais l'ancienne ne fait que hausser les épaules, signifiant qu'elle n'interviendra pas voire qu'elle est du côté de Booker pour cette fois. La benjamine dépose son sachet sur la chaise inconfortable, les mains sur les hanches, elle commence à se dire que les immortels ne sont pas plus intelligent que les mortels pire que leur fierté mal placée causera sa folie bien plus que la guerre ne l'a fait.

\- C'est ridicule, grogne la nouvelle venue. Ils ont besoin de manger, j'ai de la nourriture et une porte pour aller jusqu'à eux. Bouge ton cul, insiste t elle.

Un fantôme de sourire passe sur les lèvres de Booker alors qu'il secoue doucement la tête, et qu'Andy cale son crâne contre les coussins pour observer leur échange comme on regarderait un vieux film comique.

« Je vais entrer dans cette chambre, » affirme la jeune femme, mais rien ne semble perturber Booker. Alors après un dernier soupire exaspéré, Nile carre les épaules, s'appuie fermement sur ses talons, et profitant de l'état de faiblesses dû à la faim et la fatigue, la jeune femme enfonce profondément la lame de son cran d'arrêt entre les côtes du mercenaire, percent le muscle jusqu'aux poumons.  
La douleur inattendue a le mérite de le faire chanceler, Nile le pousse gentiment vers la chaise après avoir saisi le sachet et d'enfin entrer dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre.  
Rien qu'un petit accro dans la respiration de Joe et le tendre murmure reprend. Appuyé au mur contre le cadre du lit, l'homme se perd en une litanie qu'elle ne comprend pas, à peine peut elle affirmer qu'il s'agit d'italien sans aucuns des mots qu'elle les a déjà entendu échanger.

Nicky n'a pas sourcillé à son entrée, l'italien est allongé contre le bord du lit, les couvertures remonter jusqu’au menton, les yeux ouverts, sur le flanc, il ne fait que regarder le visage tendu de Joe.  
Joe qui ne la regarde pas non plus, ses yeux fixés sur le profil délicat de Nicky, « La battaglia venne inizialento attaca-verso gli occhi » continu t il avec une main levée pour la faire taire quand Nile s'apprête à parler.

\- Merci, dit il très vite avant de répéter les mots d'une mélodie enchanteresse qu'elle ne comprend pas.

Rien qu'un petit hochement de tête en signe de compréhension après avoir déposé le sac au sol, et Nile referme la porte délicatement derrière elle.

\- La battaglia, lance Andy la faisant sursauter.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- La battaglia, c'est ce que disait Joe, pas vrai, cherche à confirmer l'ancienne.  
\- Je euh, j'en sais rien, répond honnêtement Nile. C'est de l'italien je crois.  
\- C'est pas logique, continu leur leader. Il devrait pas lui parler de la bataille, c'est.....  
\- La battaglia venne intizialento attaca-verso gli occhi, halète péniblement Booker.

Andy laisse passer un petit grognement douloureux alors que Nile ose un « Qu'est ce que ça veut dire » en direction de Booker.

\- La bataille est venue au devant de mes yeux, répond l’interpellé. Un poème d'amour du onzième siècle, qui parle d'un homme luttant sur le champ de bataille pour survivre et retrouver sa bien aimée, explique t il, quand Nile hausse un sourcil.  
\- OK, se contente de dire la jeune femme des plus confuse.  
\- C'est ce qui l'a ramené l'autre fois.  
\- L'autre fois, s'exclame t elle. Parce que c'est déjà arrivé ?

Booker ferme les yeux, alors qu'il sent le regard de la jeune femme parcourir son visage.

Le froid, l'humidité, la neige et la certitude que l'esprit brillant de Nicholas était mort dans cette prison sordide.

\- Allemagne 1943, confirme Andy, alors que le silence de Booker s’éternise. Cavalcanti, ajoute t elle, en une interrogation marquant la confusion de ses souvenirs.  
\- Cavalcanti, confirme à son tour Booker. « L'anima mia ». Nicholas a toujours aimé les belles déclarations, quoi qu'il en disent, s'amuse l'homme en se redressant pour reprendre son poste.

Andy laisse un tendre sourire éclairer son visage, les yeux fermés, l'ancienne semble perdue dans ses pensées, revivant sûrement ces moments du passé où l'amour unissant Joe et Nicky illuminait leur vie.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé en Allemagne ?  
\- Ça te regarde pas, gronde Booker sur la défensive.

Nile le regarde avec dédain, avant de se tourner vers Andy qui semble considérer l'idée de lui raconter cette histoire.

\- Andy, l'avertit Booker.

Leur leader le dévisage de longues secondes, semblant peser le pour et le contre, et choisit d'épargner Booker quand elle se penche en avant, s'appuyant des coudes sur les genoux.

\- La vie de Nicky n'a pas été facile, se contente t elle de dire.  
\- Je m'en doute, l’immortalité c'est....  
\- Avant ça, l’interrompe Andy. 

Le silence s’éternise, Booker semble redouter l'instant où les questions referont surface, alors qu'Andy attend simplement d'y répondre.

\- Avant quoi, finit par demande Nile en reprenant la place laissée vide par Booker.  
\- Avant sa première mort, explique Andy. Avant les Croisades, avant Joe, et nous. Quand il était seul au monde sans personne pour le protéger.

Le petit reniflement lui laisse penser que de nouvelles larmes ornent le visage de Booker, mais Nile fait preuve de beaucoup de volonté pour rester concentrer sur Andy, qui choisit de laisser le passé lointain de Nicky dans l'ombre.

\- Il a été pris dans une rafle prêt de Berlin en 1943, il s'est retrouvé à Sachsenhausen. Il, essaye de continuer Andy mais sa gorge se sert sur un chagrin qu'elle ne parvient pas à contrôler.  
\- Les gardes ont vite compris qu'il guérissait presque instantanément. Ces bâtards avaient au moins autant d'imagination que cette pétasse, crache Booker.   
\- On a mis près de dix jours pour le localiser et deux de plus pour aller le chercher, ajoute Andy, le regard figé au sol.

Nile ferme les yeux sur une prière en laquelle elle espère croire encore dans cent ans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sachsenhausen est un camp de concentration situé à la sortie de Berlin.


	4. Graviter dans tes ténèbres.

La porte s'ouvre sur un petit craquement de bois en fin de journée, sans que le soleil ne se soit montrer. Andy repose au sol les pieds qu'elle avait coincé contre la cuisse de Nile alors que la jeune femme émerge lentement.

Booker pour sa part, se contente de deux pas sur le côté pour ne pas être dans la ligne de mire directe de Joe.

\- Il a besoin d'aller dans la salle de bain, dit simplement le mercenaire, ne regardant que leur leader.  
\- On va aller attendre dans le salon, assure t elle avec un petit sourire.  
\- Vous avez pas besoin de revenir.  
\- On ne va pas vous laisser tomber, affirme gentiment Nile.  
\- On a pas besoin que vous attendiez dans le couloir, ou dans la maison, reformule le plus calmement possible Joe. 

Le silence s’éternise alors que Booker regarde obstinément ses chaussures sales, il ne s'est ni changer ni laver, n'a rien avalé ni bu depuis leur évasion.

\- Vous devriez partir, ajoute Joe.  
\- On assure vous arrière, contre Nile. Si jamais.....  
\- Je sais m'occuper de lui, assure Joe.  
\- C'est pas la question, Joe et tu le sais très bien, intervient Andy. Nicky n'est pas en état de se battre si quelqu'un venait pour vous.  
\- Toi non plus, contre l'homme blessé.

Andy soupire, alors qu'elle fulmine de rage, Joe cherche à les mettre en colère pour les éloigner, et même si elle comprend parfaitement son envie de rester seul avec Nicky pour quelques temps, ils ne peuvent pas les laisser sans défense.

\- On va vous laisser un peu d'air, concède l'ancienne. Mais on revient passer la nuit ici.

Joe la dévisage de longues secondes, personne ne peut ignorer son coup d’œil furtif vers Booker avant que ses yeux ne se focalisent sur Nile.

\- Il n'a pas besoin de témoins. Passez la nuit en ville et revenez demain matin.  
\- Cette nuit, c'est non négociable, affirme Andy en se levant.

Joe hasarde un coup d’œil dans la chambre sans qu'aucun ne puisse distinguer la silhouette de Nicky dans l'obscurité.

\- Faites un peu de bruit pour que je sache que vous êtes rentrer, capitule Joe, recevant un « Bien sûr » pris dans un sourire de Nile.

Nile qui offre son bras pour aider Andy a marcher, l'ancienne ne fait que rire alors qu'elle quitte la couloir, traînant Booker par la manche pour le forcer à la suivre.

Les trois guerriers referment consciencieusement la porte derrière eux, Andy se dirige droit sur la voiture correctement garée le long du mur. L'ancienne s'installe côté passager alors que Nile prend le volant, rien qu'un coup d’œil sur le côté et la nouvelle recrue peut voir Booker se caler contre la portière restée ouverte, protégeant le flanc exposé de leur chef, mais avec l'entier de la maison dans son champ de vision.

\- On est bien d'accord, on ne bouge pas d'ici, affirme la jeune femme.  
\- Fais tourner le moteur trente secondes et arrêtes le. N'allume pas les fards, ordonne Andy.

Nile roule des yeux alors qu'elle exécute les ordres de l'ancienne, le silence reprend sa place entre eux comme il l'avais fait dans ce couloir étroit aux murs jaunes écœurants, avant que la benjamine ne s'éclaircisse la gorge.

\- Pourquoi il a réagit comme ça ?  
\- Parce que, répond simplement Andy.  
\- T'as déjà été capturé par l'ennemi, ajoute Booker, et Nile se contente de secouer la tête en réponse.  
\- Donc tu connais pas la torture, affirme Andy.  
\- Ça vous est déjà arrivé à tous pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi....  
\- Pas moi, coupe Booker.

« Sérieux » réplique la jeune femme, « Pourtant d'après Copley tu as été capturé deux fois au moins » insiste t elle.

\- Trois, corrige automatiquement le mercenaire. Mais toujours avec Nicky.  
\- Et, interroge Nile, ne comprenant pas l’intérêt d'une telle précision.

Andy hasarde un coup d’œil sur le peu du visage de Booker qu'elle peut distinguer dans l'obscurité, le traître secoue la tête, en se retenant de pleurer à nouveau.

\- C'est toujours Nicky, explique alors posément Andy.  
\- Toujours Nicky quoi ? Qui est capturé ?  
\- Qui est torturé, corrige encore Booker.

L'affirmation est des plus étrange du point de vue de la jeune femme, ils guérissent tous aussi vite les uns que les autres, la résistance à la douleur de Booker est impressionnante, Andy est d'une grande beauté, les pervers et détraqués de tout genre doivent être extatique à l'idée de poser les mains sur son corps. Elle ne sait rien ou très peu de la résistance et de la force de Joe mais de ce qu'elle a pu en voir au combat, il n'a rien à envier aux deux autres, alors......

\- Pourquoi Nicky, insiste t elle.  
\- Il est trop gentil pour son propre bien. C'est pour ça qu'il se fait toujours avoir, explique Andy. Comme en 43, il n'a pas voulu s'enfuir sans essayer de sauver les autres, du coup il s'est fait chopper avec eux.  
\- Et il est très beau, ajoute Booker, Nile est persuadé de voir un frison secouer ses bras.

Nile n'en dit rien mais Booker est aussi un très bel homme de son point de vue, son corps solide fait pour le combat, ses grands yeux clairs et le carré de sa mâchoire. Elle imagine parfaitement le plaisir de n'importe quel tortionnaire à martyriser un tel guerrier. 

La jeune femme est sur le point de faire remarquer ce fait quand elle voit Booker se pencher vers l'arrière, mimant « Ne lui dis rien, c'est à Nicholas de décider » alors qu'Andy acquiesce de la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu l'appelle Nicholas, demande t elle, alors qu'elle rêverait de percer tous les autres secrets qu'ils lui cachent.  
\- C'est le nom qu'il portait quand il m'a trouvé.  
\- C'est Nicky qui t'a trouvé ?

Booker ne fait que hocher la tête, alors qu'Andy serre doucement la cuisse à sa portée.

« Comment » veut elle savoir avant de se figer quand un bruit sourd résonne depuis la maison.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est, s'inquiète la jeune femme prête à courir, mais les deux autres ne bougent pas.  
\- T'as pas besoin de le savoir, assure Booker et Andy ferme les yeux.

Au fond du petit cottage, Joe s'appuie au mur d'une main pour se redresser, sa mâchoire désarticulée reprend sa place avec un craquement sinistre. Nicky le regarde sans le voir, le poing dressé prêt à frapper de nouveau, avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Va tutto bene, Amore mio, murmure calmement Joe, en se massant le bas du visage.

Nicky reste figé au milieu de la salle de bain, le t shirt sale de Joe à demi retirer.

\- Va tutto bene, répète Joe. Entra del bagno, per favore, ajoute t il, et Nicky termine de se dévêtir sans le quitter des yeux.

« Va bene, Galbi » murmure t il quand Nicky plonge les jambes dans l'eau chaude, les yeux fermés et le souffle hésitant. Le martyre prend de longues secondes avant de se laisser aller en arrière contre le bord de la baignoire, alors que ses doigts restent serrés sur la faïence.

\- Troppo caldo, demande Joe, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendra pas de réponse.

Pourtant Nicky se cale un peu plus confortablement contre le rebord, les yeux toujours fermés et le corps légèrement plus détenu, allant même jusqu'à relâcher une de ses mains qui atterrit dans l'eau, qui est peut être un peu chaude en effet mais Nicky semble tout à fait s'y habituer.

« L'anima mia » murmure affectueusement Joe, en s'installant contre la baignoire, il n'ose pas encore glisser une main dans l'eau pour aller caresser le genou à sa portée, mais Nicky ne sursaute pas à son approche, il n'ouvre pas les yeux effrayé par sa présence, ne lève pas le poing prêt à le frapper une seconde fois pour se défendre inutilement.

Le martyre reste silencieux alors que son âme sœur reprend sa litanie sourde, enveloppés par la tiédeur humide s'échappant de la baignoire, Nicky se détend lentement, son crâne repose à présent contre la faïence usée, ses cheveux s'imbibe progressivement à mesure qu'il s'enfonce dans la chaleur rassurante.

Ses doigts s'agitent paresseusement dans l'eau chaude, formant de petites vagues hypnotisantes que Joe observe avec adoration quand elles viennent caresser la peau tendre du ventre et des cuisses.  
La fatigue le rattrape inexorablement, les mots se perdent lentement mais sûrement, bientôt il ne distinguera plus les vers parlant de sang et de bataille des murmures amoureux du héros victorieux. 

Il se souvient vaguement des trente minutes de sommeil collé contre le dos de Nicky il y a plus de 72 heures de cela mais il se souvient surtout de la douleur, de la perte de tous ses repères, de la disparition de Nicky, son absence et de la certitude que son âme sœur sombrerait à nouveau après les tortures qu'il aurait subi.

Ses yeux se ferment contre son gré, sa tempe repose de plus en plus lourdement sur ses mains appuyées au rebord de la baignoire. Il peut sentir l'eau imprégner la manche de son t shirt, mais ne s'en soucie pas vraiment, la respiration de Nicky est lente, sereine, tellement semblable au murmure tendre et délicat qui le berce au creux de la nuit.....

« Yusuf » résonne dans la pièce humide de cette voix délicate et hésitante, Joe doit faire preuve de beaucoup de courage pour mesurer ses mouvements quand il se redresse, le regard calme, le visage détendu et le sourire tendre.

\- Si, Amore mio ?  
\- Dove siamo ?  
\- Somerset vicino a Bristol, répond gentiment Joe. Ti ricordi ?

Nicky le dévisage, le front plissé et les yeux perdus, avant de proposer un « La casa nei campi » hésitant mais enchanteur pour Joe.

\- Si, tesoro, sourit Joe et il ose glisse une main entre les mèches humides.

Nicky le regarde, parcourant son visage de ses grands yeux hypnotisants, s'arrêtant sur la courbe de sa joue cachée par la barbe sombre qu'il aime tant, le léger décalage dans sa mâchoire, souvenir de guerre hérité d'un coup vicieux alors qu'il n'avait pas plus de treize ans et la chair ferme des ses lèvres qui lui rappelle tant de moments heureux.

« Yusuf » répète Nicky et il vient coller son front humide contre la peau délicate entre les yeux de son autre moitié.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction.  
> Va tutto bene, Amore mio : Tout va bien, mon Amour (Italien)  
> Entra del bagno, per favore : Entre dans la baignoire, s'il te plaît (Italien)  
> Va bene, Galbi C'est bien, mon Cœur (Italien ; Arabe)  
> Troppo caldo : Trop chaud (Italien)  
> L'anima mia : mon Âme (Italien)  
> Si, Amore mio : Oui, mon Amour (Italien)  
> Dove siamo ? : Où sommes nous ? (Italien)  
> Somerset vicino a Bristol : Somerset prêt de Bristol (Italien)  
> Ti ricardi? : Tu te souviens? (Italien)  
> La casa nei campi : La maison dans les champs (Italien)


	5. Pour toujours et à jamais.....

Joe laisse Nicky flotter paisiblement dans l'eau tiède jusqu'à sentir les frisons parcourir la peau sous ses doigts.

\- Tu veux sortir, demande lentement Joe, de peur que d'autres mots que l'italien ne parviennent pas encore au cerveau malmené de son grand amour.

Nicky ne répond pas vraiment, à peine un petit mouvement de tête indéfini alors que ses yeux restent fixés sur les mains de Joe posées contre sa cuisse.

\- Tu as froid ? Freddo, Habibi ?  
\- Si, dit Nicky, avant de relever la tête. Tu peux me laver les cheveux ?

Joe lui offre un tendre sourire quand il comprend l'effort dont fait preuve Nicky pour lui parler clairement, alors il appuie une caresse un peu plus précise sur la cuisse à sa portée avant de se lever, prêt à lui obéir aveuglement.

Il ne dispose que des produits de base, certainement pas de ce shampoing hors de prix qu'ils vont chercher au fin fond de l'Asie quand ils en ont l'occasion, et que son immortel amant aime tant. 

Pourtant Nicky penche la tête en avant avec un petit soupire de bien être, alors Joe masse les mèches humides bien plus longtemps que nécessaire, frotte le crâne avec une attentive délicatesse, effleure tendrement la courbe de l'oreille en une caresse affectueuse plus que bien venue.

\- Redresse toi, je vais te rincer, propose Joe et Nicky n'hésite qu'une demi seconde avant de détacher son dos de la faïence humide. Tu veux manger quelque chose après ?  
\- Non affamanto, répond Nicky.  
\- Tu es fatigué, demande Joe alors que son regard suit les traînées d'eau sinuer des cheveux à la peau frémissante du dos de Nicky.  
\- Pas vraiment, répond l'immortel, son accent un peu plus prononcé alors qu'il semble peiner à trouver les mots en une autre langue que son italien natal.  
\- Viens, demande gentiment l'autre homme. Je vais te sécher. 

Nicky accepte la main tendue pour l'aider à sortir de la baignoire, Joe lui sourire alors qu'il frotte son crâne d'une serviette un peu rêche mais qui ne sent pas le renfermé.

\- J'ai..... Combien de temps, veut savoir Nicky.  
\- Une nuit et une journée.  
\- Je t'ai fait mal ?  
\- Non, ment Joe, le regard franc et le sourire facile.  
\- Yusuf, insiste Nicky alors Joe hoche la tête sur une moue de mal aise. Grave ?  
\- Juste un coup de poing, un sacré coup de poing, précise l'immortel avec un petit rire amusé. Rien de bien méchant, assure t il, au regard effrayé de son âme sœur. Habille toi, je vais quand même voir ce que Nile nous a ramené à manger, explique t il alors qu'il désigne une pile de vêtements propre sur le rebord du lavabo.

Nicky reste figé au milieu de la petite salle de bain, son regard passant du survêtement usé à la silhouette de Joe s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

\- Tu peux me masser le dos ?

Joe se fige à son tour, la main sur la poignée, un pied dans le couloir l'autre toujours dans la salle de bain, « Il y a de l'huile de massage ici » insiste Nicky et son âme sœur ose un coup d’œil sur son visage déterminé mais tendu.

« Je peux le faire » réplique simplement Joe, et ces mots portent bien plus qu'une promesse de tendresse partage, « Tu es sûr ? » et « Ce n'est pas trop tôt ? » mais surtout « Je ne veux pas te blesser plus que tu ne l'es déjà ».

\- S'il te plaît ?  
\- Faro quello che vuoi, Amore mio, affirme Joe, et Nicky le croit sur parole.

Nicky qui choisit de traverser le couloir étroit jusqu'à leur chambre sans se vêtir, Joe ne prend pas le temps de ranger la salle de bain ou d'essuyer les flaques d'eau autour de la baignoire, il ne fait que fouiller rapidement l'armoire pour en extraire l'huile de massage, citron, pas le parfum préféré de Nicky mais ils s'en contenteront. 

Joe se précipite à la suite de son âme sœur, refermant rapidement la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Il tique quand la lumière trop éclatante agresse ses yeux, et reçoit un « No » ferme et sans appel quand il veut l'éteindre.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de te regarder pour, commence Joe mais Nicky l’interrompe d'un regard. Comme tu veux, Tesoro.

Les mouvements n'ont pas encore retrouvé leur fluidité habituelle mais Nicky évolue calmement et sans précipitation dans la petite chambre, il tire la seule chaise de la pièce, retournant le dossier contre la vieille table où sont posés leurs sacs.

Les muscles roulant sous la peau d'un blanc délicat attire bien sûr le regard de Joe, les os saillants sur les hanches, l'arrondie parfait des fesses, et le galbe gracieux des cuisses mais aussi et surtout les monts et vallées vertigineuses se perdant sur le dos malmené.

Nicky s'installe à cheval sur la chaise, étirant un peu plus les muscles de ses hanches, avant de s'appuyer des avant bras au dossier. Rien qu'un petit coup d’œil pour s'assurer de l'attention pleine et entière de Joe, et son front se pose délicatement sur ses poignets joints alors qu'il ferme les yeux, « S'il te plaît » demande t il encore et Joe acquiesce de la tête. 

Le parfum sature l'air à l'instant où il ouvre le flacon, entêtant, enivrant presque oppressant, mais Joe ne fait que verser quelques gouttes dans sa paume avant de poser la main en toute délicatesse contre l'épaule tendue.

« Ce n'est que moi, Habibi » murmure t il tendrement et ses doigts glissent entre les épaules, étalant l'huile sur la peau un peu froide, Nicky se laisse aller en avant, appuyant un peu plus le front contre ses bras repliés, et Joe savoure le contact intime avec révérence et adoration.

Ce sont d'abord les épaules qu'il masse lentement, réchauffant la chair et l'épiderme la couvrant, puis le haut des bras et le creux des aisselles, Joe retient un petit grognement frustré, Nicky ne rit pas en se tortillant, signe qu'il n'a pas encore retrouver toute la conscience de son corps.

Son regard passe de l'arrière du crâne au large sillon formé par les muscles solides entourant la colonne vertébrale. La courbe est vertigineuse, tellement séduisante, il laisse ses yeux s'imprégner de l'abjecte beauté marquant les épines saillantes des vertèbres, traçant leurs contours de ses doigts avant d'oser poser une main directement au centre du dos, là où les cicatrices millénaires sont les plus profondes.

Nicky trésaille au contact d'une brutalité sensuelle, Joe pourrait se tendre, inquiet de la peur qu'il pourrait faire naître au fond du ventre de son âme sœur, mais il choisit de se rapprocher, fredonnant cette ancienne berceuse que lui chantait sa mère quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant parmi d'autre au fin fond du désert.

Les minutes s'étirent langoureusement à mesure que Nicky se laisse à nouveau aller contre le dossier de la chaise, appréciant les caresses et pressions délicates contre sa peau, malaxant agréablement ses muscles tourmentés.

Joe enfonce les pouces de chaque côtés de la colonne vertébrales imprégnant un mouvement lent et mesuré, s'éloignant des marques du passé douloureux pour s'étirer vers les flancs.

Le frison est délicieux et effrayant à la fois, la respiration de Nicky se bloque sur une accélération brutale quand la main gauche passe sur les profondes boursouflures tranchant avec la perfection de l'épiderme à la blancheur inégalée.

La mélodie délicate se fait un peu plus franche quand Nicky ne se détend pas, Joe joue de son autre main contre le flanc droit, cajolant la chair tendre, un baiser se perd à la racine des cheveux, et le martyre incline la tête, invitant son protecteur dévoué à approfondir les tendres caresses de ses lèvres.

Joe retrace les contours d'un doigt attentif, sans avoir à poser les yeux sur les lignes qu'il connaît par cœur, son regard se perd sur le profil merveilleux, ses yeux s'imprégnant de la courbe affirmée de la mâchoire, de l'arrondi tentant de la bouche, de l'angle abrupte de la pommette, de l'à pic vertigineux du nez et enfin de la pupille d'un gris irréel qui lui répond avec aplomb.

« Yusuf » murmure Nicky, alors qu'il incline le visage jusqu’à pouvoir le regarder de ces deux yeux grands ouverts, concentrés, séduisant et séduit.

\- Amore mio, souffle Joe. Sei con me ?

Le petit hochement de tête fait danser une mèche rebelle sur le front, alors que le merveilleux sourire revient orner la bouche qu'il avait déserté depuis bien trop longtemps, « Ti appartengo » ajoute Nicky et cette fois c'est la respiration de Joe qui marque un coup d'accélération brutale.

\- Per sempre, finit par répondre Joe, retrouvant leur mantra presque millénaire.  
\- Surtout maintenant, affirme courageusement Nicky et la terreur fait se contracter douloureusement les mains de Joe dans ses flancs.  
\- Tu es sûr ?

Nicky ne lui répond que d'un sourire tremblant là où Joe voudrait desseller un peu plus de confiance, mais l'homme de son éternité se penche un peu plus en avant, offrant la merveille du point le plus secret de son corps à son regard d'adoration.

La main gauche reste planté sur la preuve des souffrances passées du martyre alors que les doigts de l'autre main viennent caresser l'antre qui lui appartient avec amour et révérence. 

Joe s'enivre des murmures et soupires du maître absolu de son âme alors que l'huile odorante lui offre l'aisance merveilleuse lui permettant d'enfin sentir les chairs accueillantes s'étirer autour de ses doigts.

Nicky gémit bruyamment alors que l'invasion se fait de plus en plus enivrante, Joe murmure en un mélange de toutes ses langues qu'ils partagent avec amour depuis des siècles, le poids de son corps se fait de plus en plus plaisant dans son dos, et sa bouche vient se perdre tout près de son oreille.

\- Il letto, Habibi, supplie Joe et Nicky secoue la tête.  
\- Qui, contre l'immortel amoureux avant de se redresser sur ses jambes hésitantes.

La chaise vole à l'autre bout de la chambre, rien qu'un frison le long de son épine dorsale et Nicky s'allonge le visage pressé contre le bois usé de la table, une main en soutien alors que l'autre agrippe douloureusement la hanche de Joe pour le rapprocher de l'entrée frémissante de son corps.

« Ti amo » chante Joe, en une litanie merveilleuse de vérité, et qui pourtant ne porte pas le quart de l'amour qui vit entre eux, et alors que ces mains courent sur les souvenirs hideux d'un passé qu'il n'a pas connu, Joe s'enfonce aussi loin et aussi vite qu'il le peut, savourant les soupires d'abandon de l'homme de son éternité.

Ils retrouvent ce rythme merveilleux qui accompagne chacune de leurs étreintes depuis des siècles, Nicky pousse des hanches pour le rejoindre à chaque allée et venue au creux de son ventre, reposant de tout son poids sur la table vacillante, la tête rejetée en arrière dans l'espoir de rencontrer les lèvres adorées de Joe et les poils soyeux de sa barbe qu'il aime tant.

\- Ta bouche, supplie Nicky quand il ne parvient pas à trouver les lèvres tant désirées.  
\- Viens, réplique Joe, glissant une main sur le torse frémissant pour le ramener contre sa poitrine.

Le petit choc fait s'échapper tout l'air que contenait ses poumons, pourtant Nicky sourit en se contorsionnant pour enfin embrasser les lèvres qui lui ont offert tant de mots d'amour.

Joe enveloppe le corps divin de ses bras, poussant un peu plus fort, un peu plus loin au fond du ventre, et quand leurs langues s’électrisent d'être enfin entier après tant de souffrance, Joe peut entendre au loin, la porte d'entrée claquer un peu trop fort, et de lourdes bottes racler contre le planché usé et il ne s'en souci pas le moins de monde tant que Nicky est en vie et apaisé entre ses bras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction.  
> Freddo : Froid (Italien)  
> Non affamanto : Pas faim (Italien)  
> Faro quello che vuoi, Amore mio : Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mon Amour (Italien)  
> Sei con me? : Tu es avec moi? (Italien)  
> Ti appartengo : Je t'appartiens (Italien)  
> Per sempre : Pour toujours.  
> Il letto, Habibi : Le lit, mon Amour (Italien ; Arabe)  
> Qui : Ici (Italien)


	6. De rage et de déséspoir.

Booker accepte de manger un sandwich caoutchouteux pour que Nile cesse de le regarder avec inquiétude, le pain est infecte, dur et sent le plastique, pourtant l'homme l'avale en quelques bouchées. Au loin Andy sourit alors que Nile lui lance un clin d’œil amusé signe de sa victoire temporaire sur le mercenaire récalcitrant.

Contrairement à ce qu'elles auraient pu penser, Booker ne reprend pas immédiatement sa place de chien garde, il s'attarde de longues minutes dans la salle de bain, alors que la douche ne coule pas.

Son visage est propre tout comme ses mains quand il en ressort, ses cheveux humides tirés en arrière dégageant son regard pour la première fois en prêt de 48 heures. La veille chemise délavée à laisser place à un t shirt noir mais le Jeans est toujours marqué de traînées de sang. Le traître s'autorise un verre d'eau avant de se positionner devant la porte.

« La lumière est allumé » fait remarquer Andy en le rejoignant, pour engager la conversation.

\- J'ai vu, réplique le mercenaire.  
\- Tu crois que c'est bon signe ?

Booker hausse les épaules alors qu'il raffermie sa prise sur le fusil d'assaut, « Il a pris un bain » ajoute t il, et Andy acquiesce de la tête.

\- Ils ont mangé ?  
\- J'en sais rien, commence Booker et Nile lance un « Non » désespéré depuis la cuisine.  
\- Il faut qu'ils sortent de là, affirme Andy. On ne peut pas rester ici longtemps.  
\- Je sais, mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Le traîner jusqu'à la voiture ?

L'ancienne secoue la tête, Nicky n'est pas encore prêt à affronter le monde, c'est sa seule certitude sur l'instant et même si elle a toute confiance en Joe pour ramener le martyre de l'enfer brûlant de sa mémoire traumatisée, il leur faut bouger, vite et loin, revenir sur leurs pas pour brouiller les pistes.

\- On leurs laisse jusqu’à demain matin après on avisera, explique Andy avec un coup d’œil sur le trait de lumière passant sous la porte.

La nuit est calme, silencieuse, tendue. Booker garde la porte, Andy prétend dormir dans le petit fauteuil alors que Nile cherche à faire le tri entre les informations que lui ont donné les deux immortels et ce qu'elle a pu constater de ses propres yeux.

Nicky souffre visiblement d'un Syndrome de Stress Post Traumatique, l'absence de réaction, le mutisme et l'obéissance effrayée en sont des symptômes plus qu'évident, pourtant la jeune femme s'interroge.

Au plus fort de la bataille alors que visiblement le traumatisme avait déjà refait surface, le guerrier a tenu le coup, allant au combat sans une once d'hésitation, ses mouvements synchronisés avec les autres, ses tirs précis comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, même les corps à corps d'une efficacité redoutable, à peine a t elle noté quelques moments de flottement pendant lesquels Joe s'interposait toujours entre Nicky et le danger avant que l'homme ne reprend le contrôle. 

Rien de plus, jusqu'au black out.

Le silence inhabituel et effrayant, le corps prostré et immobile, le regard absent et oppressant.

L'aube pointe alors qu'elle n'a obtenu aucunes réponses à ses trop nombreuses questions, Nile choisit de partir au ravitaillement, ce qu'elle a ramené la veille ne tiendra plus longtemps.

\- Je te ramène quoi, demande t elle simplement à Booker en enfilant la veste qu'il lui a trouvé.  
\- J'ai pas faim, réplique le traître. Mais si tu trouve du thé noir russe au citron, murmure t il, avant de s’éclaircir la gorge mal à l'aise.  
\- T'as le droit de demander à boire ou à manger, assure gentiment la jeune femme.   
\- C'est pas pour moi, grogne le mercenaire, et Nile se mord la lèvre, incertaine et désolée pour le traître.  
\- Il sera sûrement froid d'ici à ce que je rentre.  
\- Prends des sachets et des citrons, je le ferais moi même.

Nile hasarde un coup d’œil en coin vers Andy mais l'ancienne prétend toujours dormir alors elle se contente de hocher la tête, « Je reviens vite » promet elle et Booker ne la regarde pas.

\- Il y aura des conséquences, dit Andy dès la porte d'entrée fermée sur Nile.  
\- Joe veut me démembrer ou m'enterrer.  
\- C'est une idée, réplique l'ancienne, amusée.

Booker n'y voit rien de drôle, il est partant pour la torture mais après ce qu'ils viennent de vivre ses trois derniers jours, personnes ici pas même Joe ne choisirait cette punition.  
Quand à finir sous terre.....

\- Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu en pense, demande Booker.  
\- J'en sais rien, réplique honnêtement Andy. Je suis perdue, reconnaît elle. De toute façon, c'est à Nicky et Joe de décider. 

Booker hoche vaguement de la tête avant de lancer un pitoyable « Je t'ai trahi aussi » qui fait grogner l'ancienne.

\- J'en sais rien, répète Andy. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. On a pas beaucoup d'option.

« C'est pas comme si vous pouviez m’exécuter » pense le traître mais se retient de le dire.

§§§§§§

Nile ne revient qu'en fin de matinée, de nouveaux sachets de nourriture entre les mains, elle prend le temps de ranger ses trouvailles, parlant de tout et de rien jusqu'à venir chercher Andy par le bras.

\- Viens dans le salon, je vais changer tes pansements.  
\- Je vais bien, râle l'ancienne mais se lève pour suivre la benjamine.

Booker avance de quelques pas, se calant contre le mur du couloir, un visuel sur les deux portes qu'il doit garder et l'arrière du crâne d'Andy à la périphérie de son champ de vision.

\- C'est pas trop mal, marmonne Nile après avoir nettoyer la blessure.

Andy ne répond pas, alors qu'elle sent le regard concentré de Booker dans sa nuque, et les mains délicates de Nile presser la gaze contre son flanc.

\- Je me suis débarrassé de la voiture, dit la jeune femme sur le ton de la conversation. J'ai pris un bus pour aller en voler une nouvelle dans une autre ville.  
\- Tu as fait attention aux caméras de surveillance, interroge Andy, et Booker est des plus attentif.

La nouvelle venue ne répond que d'un haussement de sourcil désabusé, elle n'est pas une novice même s'ils ont poussé l'art de passer inaperçu à un tout autre niveau que le sien, elle connaît quand même la base des notions de survies en territoire ennemi.

\- Nile, insiste leur chef.  
\- J'ai gardé ma capuche, et caché mes tresses en dessous de ma veste. Tout va bien, assure gentiment la jeune femme.  
\- Il faut être prudent, reprend l'ancienne mais la porte de la chambre grince.

Booker se fige un peu plus si possible alors qu'il garde les yeux obstinément river sur l'arrière du crâne d'Andy qui n'ose pas plus bouger que lui.

De longues secondes se passent en un silence gêné, avant que Joe ne fasse son chemin tranquillement jusqu'à la cuisine.

Les trois autres suivent ses mouvements avec attention, Joe en a parfaitement conscience mais feint de l'ignorer. 

Sa chemise est largement ouverte, son Jeans propre, ses pieds nus, il avale de longues gorgées d'eau à même le robinet au dessus de l'évier.

« Comment va Nicky » ose demander Nile et Joe prend le temps d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur pour en examiner longuement le contenu avant de se tourner pour lui répondre. Il s'appuie de la hanche au plan de travail pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Il dort.

La nouvelle venue en sait assez sur leur étrange dynamique pour être convaincue qu'il s'agit d'un mensonge, Joe ne l'aurait jamais laisser se réveiller seul dans un endroit inconnu. « Essaye encore » lance t elle en secouant la tête, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle ne le croit pas.

\- Il a besoin d'un peu de temps seul avec lui même, réplique alors le mercenaire, et cette fois Nile le croit.  
\- Il devrait manger quelques chose et toi aussi, dit elle pour combler le silence, et Joe se mâchouille la lèvre de gêne.  
\- Vous devriez partir, la maison est sûrement déjà compromise, lance Joe, ne regardant que leur chef.  
\- On va vous attendre, assure l'ancienne sans sourciller.  
\- On va partir de notre côté. Prendre un peu de temps pour.....

Joe plisse les yeux, alors qu'il refait le compte de chaque minute qu'il a courageusement passé à ramener Nicky à lui même par le passé, son grand amour s'est habitué à cette danse macabre, le temps aidant ils ont su trouvé les points d'ancrage nécessaire pour recréer le lien les unissant à chaque dérapage.

Mais ces moments pénibles et merveilleux à la fois les laissent toujours épuisés et ils ont besoin de temps pour n'être qu'eux sans les regards appuyés et inquiets de leur famille en lambeaux.

\- C'est pas prudent, affirme Andy. Joe, s'il te plaît. On doit faire profil bas et rester ensemble pour se protéger les uns les autre.

Joe penche la tête alors que ses yeux ne sont plus que deux fentes sombres, Nile peut sentir la rage et le désir de vengeance émaner de lui par vague brûlante, elle ne peut qu'imaginer la force de caractère dont il doit faire preuve pour garder ses mains loin du cou de Booker.

\- Tu veux que moi, moi, insiste Joe se désignant d'un doigt. Je le protège lui, ajoute t il, et le doigt accusateur pointe vers Booker sans qu'il ne le regarde.  
\- On est vulnérable, commence Andy mais Joe gronde, quittant le plan de travail d'une impulsion du bassin.  
\- Ne viens pas me parler de notre vulnérabilité, je sais très bien à quel point on est vulnérable. Il en a pour des années à s'en remettre, il est......   
\- Je sais, assure Andy. Et crois moi, si j'avais le choix je vous laisserai tout le temps nécessaire pour vous poser mais on a pas le temps pour ça. On doit s'assurer que personne n'est à nos trousses, que.....

Joe tape du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter Nile. La jeune femme peut voir passer un semblant de regret dans le regard noirci de colère avant que l'homme ne se redresse, pointant à nouveau un doigt sur Booker.

\- Je réparerais pas son merdier. Je vais mettre Nicky dans un avion et on va disparaître.  
\- On ne peut pas se cacher dans ce nouveau monde, affirme Andy, comme elle l'a déjà fait des dizaines de fois.  
\- Je trouverai un moyen, affirme Joe.  
\- Et comment, hein ? Dis moi Joe, insiste Andy. Y a pas un endroit sur terre où on sera vraiment en sécurité. Il y a des caméras à tous les coins de rues, des idiots avec des téléphones pour mitrailler la foule et tout poster sur internet, on ne peut pas disparaître. Quelqu'un finira bien par nous retrouver.  
\- Toutes les preuves ont été détruites, intervient Nile, et les trois immortels se tournent vers elle brutalement.

La nouvelle venue se mord la lèvre mal à l'aise, interrompre la dispute avant qu'elle ne s'envenime était son but initial, mais maintenant elle ne sait pas comment expliquer ces certitudes sans passer elle aussi pour une traître.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir, finit par demander Andy, reprenant sa place de chef.  
\- J'ai appelé Copley.  
\- Quoi, gronde Joe, et le mouvement agressif qu'il retient difficilement est effrayant.  
\- Attends, il m'a aidé à venir vous chercher. Il..... Il voulait..... C'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Merrick......  
\- Quoi Merrick, réplique leur chef.  
\- Il lui a menti, sur ce qu'il comptait vous faire, explique la benjamine. Il avait promis de vous laisser tranquille une fois qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait. 

Le ricanement n'a rien de comique ou d'amusé, Andy se redresse en secouant la tête, « Copley est un idiot » affirme t elle.

\- Non, il avait de bonnes intentions, assure Nile.  
\- J'en doute pas, lui répond gentiment Andy. Mais les types comme Merrick je les connais, on les connaît. Une fois qu'ils ont mis la main sur un truc aussi exceptionnel qu'un immortel il ne lâche pas prise à moins d'être mort et enterrer.

Au loin le coup d'accélération dans la respiration de Booker lui tire un soupire, Nile n'ose pas le regarder, elle refuse de voir la culpabilité et la honte sur son visage.

\- Il a détruit les dossiers, et les échantillons.

Joe et Andy se redressent, croisant les bras sur leurs torses en un mouvement synchronisé des plus effrayant, qui lui fait se demander comment elle parviendra à trouver sa place parmi eux.

\- Il a effacé les images de surveillances. La thèse officielle est une attaque industrielle d'un concurrent qui a mal tourné.  
\- Ça tient pas la route, assure Joe.  
\- Peut être mais c'est ce que dira le rapport, et de toute façon, il ne reste personne pour contredire cette version.  
\- Des gardes se sont échappées, affirme Booker de l'autre côté de la pièce.  
\- Copley s'en est occupé.  
\- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit, contre Joe. On ne peut pas se fier à ce type.

Nile est de son avis, mais l'ancien agent de la CIA a également couvert ses traces en faisant le ménage derrière eux, son implication pourrait lui valoir le reste de sa vie derrière les barreaux d'une prison qui n'existe même pas. Personne ne le reverrait jamais, et personne ne chercherait vraiment à le retrouver.

\- Joe, reprend Andy. On doit se serrer les coudes, au moins le temps de se mettre à l'abri, pour le reste on verra plus tard ?  
\- On verra plus tard, répète Joe. Je ne veux pas de cet homme près de Nicky. Je ne veux pas qu'il le regarde ou qu'il lui parle. Il ne mérite même pas d'exister dans le même monde que Nicky.   
\- J'accepterais la punition, assure Booker, se rapprochement courageusement de Joe.

Joe qui le dévisage de longues secondes avant de se jeter sur lui pour le plaquer contre le mur, les deux mains serrées sur sa gorge.

\- Ta punition ? Ta punition, Khayin. Tu mérite les tourments de l'enfer pour l’éternité, gronde Joe. Tu sais ce que... Il lui a tiré dans la bouche. Sa bouche, répète l'amant enragé. L'arrière de son crâne a explosé, j'ai vu des bouts de son cerveau dans ses cheveux et sur le sol poussiéreux et sa langue.....

« Joe » murmure Andy, dévastée, à l'autre bout de la pièce Nile ne fait rien pour cacher sa détresse et ses larmes.

\- Sa langue était brûlée, rien qu'un tas de viande carbonisée, insiste Joe. Ça aurait pu être la fin, sa dernière fois.  
\- 'ana asif, soupire Booker, alors que l'air n'arrive plus jusqu'à ses poumons.  
\- Tu es désolé ? 

Booker hoche vaguement de la tête et les doigts se serrent un peu plus sur la pulsation de son cou.

\- Elle a découpé sa peau, des lambeaux entier, plus grand que ma paume, décrit Joe, et lâche la gorge d'une main pour appuyé l'horreur de ce qu'a subi Nicky. Tu sais ce qu'elle lui a pris et ce que ça lui a fait ?  
\- Elle est morte, plaide Booker alors qu'il respire un peu mieux.  
\- Et ça excuse tout le mal que tu lui as fait ?  
\- Non, reconnaît le traître. Mais je suis désolé, vraiment désolé.  
\- Ça ne suffit pas, assure Joe. Imagine ce que j'ai ressenti, attaché alors qu'elle le torturait. J'étais impuissant, inutile et pathétique. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider, le soulager ou même le réconforter. 

Booker ferme les yeux alors qu'il serre une main sur l'avant bras comprimant son torse à présent, « Je suis désolé » murmure t il encore, « Je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui, tu t'en rends compte » insiste Joe. Booker comprend tout à fait, il ne doit pas faire beaucoup d'effort pour se souvenir de ce que l'on ressent face à une telle situation. Il l'a déjà expérimenté, bien trop souvent au fil de ses plus de deux siècles d’existence, sur les derniers souffles pénibles de son épouse, sur les insultes dévastatrices de son fils, sur la noirceur habitant bien trop souvent le regard d'ordinaire si lumineux de Nicky.

\- Je ne voulais pas le blesser, surtout pas lui, souligne Booker. Je suis désolé.  
\- Dis encore une fois que tu es désolé et je t'arrache la langue, prévient Joe, et personne ne prend la menace à la légère.  
\- Je me rachèterais, punis moi et je......  
\- Tu ne vaux même pas le temps que je passe à te décrire ta propre médiocrité. Tu es égoïste, et pathétique. Rien de plus qu'un tas de merde qui ne mérite même pas qu'il te foule du pied, tu ne mérite que la souffrance, éternelle, et....  
\- Joe arrête, résonne la voix de Nicky et l'homme se tend.  
\- Tu ne mérite pas de mourir, poursuit il tout de même, serrant un peu plus la main sur la gorge exposée. Je veux te voir suffoquer de douleur chaque jour jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
\- Joe laisse le tranquille, s'il te plaît, plaide son âme sœur.

Le soupire est emplit de rage, alors que Joe montre les dents, avant de repousser Booker contre le mur, s'assurant que son crâne cogne violemment contre le bois dur.

Il traverse la pièce en deux enjambées, et une fois n'est pas coutume c'est Joe qui tourne le dos à Nicky, faisant rempart de son corps entre l'homme qu'il aime au delà des mots et le monde et Nicolo, son Nicolo, sa lumière et son souffle le laisse faire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction.  
> Khayin : Traître ( Arabe)  
> 'ana asif : Je suis désolé ( Arabe)


	7. Punition.

Le silence s'étire entre les murs poussiéreux, Booker reste prostré contre le bois du mur où Joe vient de l'épingler, Andy s'est assis sur la table alors que Nile n'ose pas bouger. 

Son regard passe de la rage déformant le visage de Joe à la posture rigide de Nicky, l'homme porte un t shirt et un Jeans noir des plus simple, son visage est rasé de près, son regard clair et sa main est profondément enfoncée dans l'épaule de son âme sœur et Nile se demande s'il s'agit de le réconforter ou de le retenir.

\- On ne peut pas continuer à se battre, lance Nicky alors qu'il n'a levé la main sur personne. La situation est bien assez dangereuse sans qu'en plus on se dispute. Des fautes ont été commise, nous le savons tous. Nous devons avancer avec ses erreurs et les souffrances qu'elles nous ont causé.  
\- Et qu'est ce que tu propose, intervient Andy.

Nicky laisse son regard parcourir les trois visages l'entourant avant de se concentrer sur l'arrière du crâne de Joe.

\- Une punition, dit il simplement.  
\- L'exile, réplique immédiatement Joe. Seul pour l'éternité.  
\- C'est disproportionné, contre Andy, et Nile n'ose pas donner son avis.   
\- Nous aurions passé l’éternité prisonnier et torturé sans le courage de cette magnifique petite furie, explique Joe et pour la première fois depuis des jours, l'homme esquisse un vague sourire qu'il offre à la nouvelle venue.   
\- Je sais, assure Andy mais Joe secoue la tête.  
\- Tu serais déjà morte, insiste le mercenaire. Définitivement. Ils nous auraient découpé, disséquer, brûler, amputer, éviscérer sans jamais rien trouver et tout ça pourquoi ? L’égoïsme d'un homme pathétique....  
\- Joe, avertit gentiment Nicky, alors que sa main remonte jusqu’au creux de son cou.

Joe soupire, alors qu'il penche la tête sur le côté, emprisonnant la main délicate entre son menton et son épaule.

\- Nous ne pouvons plus lui faire confiance, reprend plus calmement Joe. C'est l'exile ou la mort. Et la mort, ajoute t il, sans s'étendre sur l'évidence qui fait leur vie.  
\- Je suis d'accord, consent Andy. Mais l'éternité, c'est beaucoup trop.

L'ancienne ose un regard vers Nicky qui ne lâche pas l'arrière du crâne de Joe des yeux. Le martyre s'est rapproché, il n'y a guère plus de quelques centimètres entre eux à présent. La main qu'il gardait dans le cou tendu est enroulé autour du torse maintenant, les doigts glissés sous la chemise ouverte, appréciant le tambourinement merveilleux de son cœur battant dans la poitrine de son âme sœur.   
Andy attend de lui qu'il intervienne, temporisant la colère plus que justifiée de Joe, Nicky le sait mais pour le moment il ne s'en sent pas encore le courage ou la force.

\- Dix ans, dit alors Nile.  
\- Ce n'est pas suffisant, réplique aussi vite Joe. Tu verras avec le temps que dix ans ce n'est rien pour nous.  
\- Cinquante, propose la nouvelle venue, hésitante.

Joe lui rend le regard qu'elle lui lance, ils ne se connaissent pas encore. Ils ne savent rien ou très peu de qui est la caporale Nile Freeman. Pourtant il sent le lien qui les unira bientôt grandir dans son cœur, là où la trahison de Booker avait tout dévasté.

\- Un siècle, affirme t il. Pas moins.  
\- Cent ans, murmure Andy, alors qu'elle semble y réfléchir. Ce sera le tiers de sa vie.  
J'en ai conscience, répond Joe à la question qui n'en est pas une.

« Nicky » appelle Andy mais l'homme ne fait que secoue la tête tout contre les cheveux de Joe, les yeux fermés et les bras désespérément serrés sur le corps qui le raccroche à la réalité. 

\- Nile ?  
\- Comment tu veux que je te réponde, s'exclame l’interpellée. C'est surréaliste pour moi. Un siècle ? J'arrive même pas à visualiser ce que ça représente. Et puis qu'est ce que tu entend pas l'exile, ajoute t elle, regardant à nouveau Joe.  
\- Aucun contact d'aucunes sortes avec nous quatre, expose Joe.  
\- Il serait livré à lui même, comprend Nile.  
\- C'est ça. Professionnellement et personnellement, confirme Joe, se retenant de grincer des dents à l'idée d'à nouveau partager quoi que ce soit avec Booker.

Le silence s'étire à nouveau dans le petit cottage, Nile et Andy regardent dans le vague, essayant sûrement de se figurer de quoi seront fait les jours de Booker en leur absence. 

Andy le voit ivre, misérable, une arme à la main, se brûlant la cervelle inlassablement d'une balle en travers du palais, alors que Nile ne doit pas comprendre comment il pourrait ne pas perdre la tête définitivement.

\- C'est juste, finit par affirmer Andy. Et ça laissera le temps aux blessures de cicatriser.

Le petit soupire leur fait reprendre conscience de la présence de Booker dans un coin de la pièce, l'homme garde les yeux fixés au sol quelque part près des pieds de la table où Andy est assise. L'ancienne vient de comprendre ce que cette sentence implique pour Booker mais pour elle également, et il ne fait aucun doute que l'idée de ne plus jamais se revoir est la première ayant traverser l'esprit du traître. La femme millénaire retient son souffle avant d'affirmer un « Je suis d'accord » qui sonne comme une sentence de mort pour elle même.

\- Nile ? Qu'est ce que tu en pense ?  
\- J'ai mon mot à dire, s'étonne la jeune femme, et Andy hoche la tête. Ça me paraît beaucoup, dit elle alors. Mais oui, je pense que c'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire.  
\- Joe ?  
\- Un siècle, confirme le mercenaire et il serre un des avant bras sur son torse pour attirer l'attention de Nicky et obtenir son approbation.

Nicky ne répond pas, immobile, la peau froide et la respiration bloquée dans la gorge.

\- Nicolo, insiste Joe, reposant son crâne sur le front de son âme sœur. Amore mio ?

Nicky soupire, laissant l'air entrer dans ses poumons alors qu'il tremble, il ne lève pas la tête, n'ouvre pas les yeux, ne desserre pas son étreinte du corps solide le gardant sur terre, « Je ne suis pas d'accord » dit il simplement et le coup d'accélération dans la respiration de Booker n'augure rien de bon.

\- A quoi tu pense, interroge Andy. Deux siècle ? Cinq ? Un millénaire ?  
\- Pas un seul jour, contre Nicky et cette fois il se redresse courageusement.

« Nicky » s'insurge Joe en se retournant, « Il doit payé » ajoute l'homme de son éternité et Nicky acquiesce de la tête.

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais ce n'est pas la bonne punition. Et cet isolement ferait plus de mal que de bien.  
\- C'est le but, Habibi, répond gentiment Joe.   
\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Il ne lui a pas fallut un an de solitude pour être assez désespéré pour passer un pacte avec le diable. Tu crois qu'il se passera quoi après de cent ans ? Ou cinquante ? Dix ? Dans six mois ?

Les quatre autres immortels dévisagent le martyre, la fierté d'Andy le disputant à l’émerveillement de Nile, Joe semble perplexe et Booker n'ose pas espérer la rédemption de celui qu'il a le plus blesser.

\- Alors quoi ? Il s'en sort sans la moindre punition, finit par demander Joe.  
\- Non, il ne sera pas exilé, pas totalement en tout cas, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il restera avec nous.   
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, interroge Andy.  
\- Je crois que notre ami Copley pourrait nous être utile, répond simplement Nicky, et Andy hoche la tête de compréhension.


	8. Combattre le néant.

Par soucis de sécurité et pour éviter une bagarre générale dans la voiture, Andy et Nile emmènent Booker dans la voiture volée par la jeune femme la veille, quand Joe et Nicky ont pris un train au cours de la nuit.

Booker est affalé sur la banquette arrière, ivre il cuve le mauvais whisky qu'il a copieusement avalé depuis que Nicky a refermé la porte pour partir dans les ténèbres avec Joe pour seule défense contre le monde.

\- Il a déjà été pire, dit subitement Andy, faisant sursauter Nile qui regardait l'alcoolique dans le rétro-viseur.  
\- C'est difficile à croire.  
\- Si tu savais.  
\- Qu'est ce qui peut être plus difficile que ça, demande Nile, désignant Booker d'un doigt pour marquer son point.  
\- Perdre sa famille, assure l'ancienne. Finir par oublier leurs visages ou leurs voix.  
\- Tu crois qu'il va s'en remettre ?

Andy penche la tête sur le côté alors qu'elle évalue la configuration du carrefour devant elle et la possibilité de griller le feu rouge.

\- Sais pas, marmonne t elle, alors qu'elle traverse la rue sans même ralentir. Ça dépendra.  
\- De quoi ? De Joe ? S'il le pardonne ou pas ?

L'ancienne secoue la tête sur un « Nicky » bien plus logique, Nile considère les événements de la veille, le presque combat, la virulence de la haine de Joe, la voix calme et assurée de Nicky et la soumission de Booker.

\- Dans le fond, il devait se douter que ça finirait comme ça, explique Andy. Mais il a refusé de le voir. Il n'a pensé qu'à cette petite chance de mettre fin à toute cette souffrance.  
\- Tu pense que c'est possible ?  
\- C'est possible, confirme Andy. Il suffirait qu'on s’encastre dans cet arbre et adieu Andromache de Sythie.  
\- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

Andy se frotte la lèvre de sa main marquée d'une profonde coupure, avant de dévisager la jeune femme quelques secondes.

\- Franchement, interroge l'ancienne, et Nile hoche la tête. J'en sais rien. J'ai rêvé que ça s'arrête pendant des siècles, depuis la disparition de Quynh, précise t elle. Mais maintenant que c'est devenu réel, je ne....Je suppose que même les immortels ont peur de la mort après tout.  
\- Pourquoi tu prends autant de risque alors ?  
\- J'ai toujours vécu comme ça, sur la brèche. Ça ne va pas changer aujourd'hui que je suis redevenue mortelle.  
\- Mais tu n'as jamais été mortelle, relève la jeune femme.  
\- Mais je ne le savais pas avant ma première mort, explique Andy. Et rien ne m'arrêtais, j'étais déjà de tous les combats, de toutes les guerres. C'est même lors d'une bataille que je suis morte. 

Nile plisse les yeux sur la portée des mots de l'être millénaire, sa fin est proche, bien plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, et cela ne semble pas l'affecter. « Suicidaire » hurle le cerveau de la jeune femme et son regard s'attarde sur Booker recroquevillé sur lui même, et si tout les immortels finissaient comme ça ? Qu'adviendra t il d'elle dans cents ans ? Cinq cents ans ? Mille ans ?

\- Cale toi sur Nicky et Joe et tout se passera bien pour toi. Ils vont bien s'occuper de toi.  
\- Je sais, assure Nile mais la jeune femme n'est pas sûre d'y croire.

§§§§§§

Comme convenu, ils se regroupent devant un hôtel minable qui loue les chambres à l'heure aux alentours de midi, Nicky a retrouvé sa posture avenante et son sourire attendrissant. Joe semble encore un peu tendu mais ce petit retour dans le monde réel leur a fait le plus grand bien.

Booker se colle contre la vitre quand Nicky s'installe au milieu de la banquette arrière, alors que Joe passe un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules pour le garder serré contre son flanc, prenant bien garde à ce qu'aucun d'eux ne touchent le traître.

Lorsque le moteur s'arrête, James Copley les attend déjà sur le pas de sa porte, le visage serein et les mains dans les poches, l'homme semble heureux de les voir mais personne n'est dupe.

La découverte du mur et de l'étendue de leurs exploits remet leurs vies en perspective, Andy reste en retrait, depuis sa mémoire parfois confuse, beaucoup de ses événements ne veulent plus rien dire.

Philosophe, l'ancienne voudrait faire remarquer qu'au vu des siècles qu'elle a passé à combattre l'injustice, il est évident que d'illustres inconnus ou héros du monde moderne lui doivent la vie. Hasard ou destin divin, l'être millénaire ne le sait pas et dans le fond tout cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Pourtant Nicky parcourt le mur de ses grands yeux enchantés, Joe le suit comme il le fait toujours, et peut être, juste peut être que tout cela a de l'importance finalement.

\- Que puis je faire pour vous, demande Copley alors qu'Andy est perdue dans ses pensées.  
\- Vous allez leurs trouver des missions, les armer, les protéger et assurer leurs arrières, explique t elle. Sur la terre, dans la neige, sur le sable ou dans le ciel, vous effacerez toutes les traces pour qu'ils puissent faire le bien.  
\- Elle ne demande pas, ajoute Joe, quand Copley laisse passer un petit sourire.  
\- Ce sera un infini plaisir, assure James, avec une petite inclinaison de la tête.

§§§§§§

Un peu plus tard cet après midi là, Booker fouille le bureau de Copley où on l'a abandonné quand Nicky entre après avoir toquer doucement contre la porte.

\- Il n'y a pas d'alcool, dit le nouveau venu, et Booker grogne.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il va faire de moi ? Me mettre dans un cellule, oublier que j'existe et vous reviendrez me chercher quand Joe sera calmer ?

Booker peut sentir le venin dans ses propres mots mais ne parvient pas à le retenir, Nicky a bien assez souffert par sa faute, inutile d'en rajouter, pourtant.....

\- Ou un séjour au fond de l'eau comme Quynh ?

Nicky reste silencieux alors qu'il penche la tête sur le côté.

\- A choisir je préférerai le sud, quelques part où l'eau est un peu plus chaude. Elle a froid en permanence là dessous et c'est difficile à supporter, explique Booker, la voix plus brisée qu'accusatrice. Parfois c'est presque pire que l'eau dans sa gorge. Elle tremble, elle ne sent plus ses membres et son cœur.....  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, finit par dire Nicky alors que Booker tire sur ses longues mèches châtains comme pour se raccrocher au présent et oublier ses rêves.  
\- Quoi alors ?  
\- Je veux que tu comprennes.  
\- J'ai compris, assure le traître. J'ai été stupide.  
\- Désespéré, corrige le saint immortel. 

« Booker le cas désespéré » grogne le concerné et même s'il voudrait être en colère contre eux et la terre entière, il doit bien reconnaître qu'ils ont raison.

Il ne vaut rien ou pas grande chose, alcoolique et pathétique, il ne parvient même pas à mettre fin à son calvaire sans entraîner les seules personnes capable de le supporter avec lui.

\- Qu'est qu'il va m'arriver, demande t il à nouveau.  
\- Tu vas rester ici avec Copley. Tu vas l'aider dans son travail pour nous trouver des missions. Repérages, préparations, surveillances, ce genre de chose, énumère Nicky.  
\- Vous partirez sur le terrain sans moi, cherche à confirmer Booker.  
\- C'est ça.  
\- Et sans Andy ?  
\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut empêcher cette femme de faire quoi que ce soit, sourit Nicky, et Booker laisse passer un petit ricanement triste.  
\- C'est trop risqué pour elle.  
\- On va trouver quelques chose, promet la bonté faite homme. En attendant, continu t il et il se fige.

Booker est resté à distance depuis le fiasco de chez Merrick, à peine un frôlement de la main contre l'épaule de Nicky un peu plus tôt dans la voiture alors que Joe passait la portière et un regard échangé, et là Nicky l'approche sans peur ni colère, entrant directement dans son espace vital.

\- Tu es assigné à résidence en quelques sortes, explique Nicky. Je voulais te faire confiance, mais j'ai dû faire une petite concession.  
\- Un traceur GPS, comprend Booker. Le bras ou quelques chose de plus douloureux ?  
\- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Joe a accepté un bracelet électronique.  
\- Je pensais qu'il aurait voulu me le planter dans le cerveau, ricane Booker.  
\- Cette possibilité a peut être était évoqué, rit franchement Nicky. 

Booker considère ces chaussures de combat avant de les retirer, il s'installe dans le nouveau fauteuil que Copley a acheté pour remplacer celui où le sang d'Andy a laisser sa marque.

Nicky s'agenouille, en ouvrant la mallette que Booker n'avait pas remarqué. Le traître n'aime pas le frottement du Jeans sur sa cheville, les mains de Nicky sont un peu froides mais le contact électrique à le mérite de les reconnecter à un niveau depuis longtemps oublié.

Le caoutchouc racle contre sa peau, épousant à la perfection le creux de l'os et la partie plus charnue sur l'arrière, le petit son strident signifiant que le dispositif est enclenché lui tire une grimace et Nicky reste à genou devant lui.

\- Tutto andrà bene, Amico, promet gentiment Nicky.  
\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?  
\- Tu vas être attentif, et impliqué, assure son ami. Tu vas faire profil bas, apprendre de tes erreurs. 

Booker ricane sur un « Te fais pas trop d'illusions » désabusé.

\- J'ai confiance.  
\- En moi ?  
\- En toi, confirme Nicky. Tu vas faire preuve de discrétion, beaucoup de discrétion. Reste en dehors du chemin de Joe pour quelques temps, ne t'approche pas trop de Nile non plus...  
\- Ou de toi, intervient Booker, et Nicky se mord la lèvre inférieure.  
\- Sois sage, calme, attentif et sobre. Le reste suivra.  
\- Je suis un cas désespéré, rappelle Booker, et Nicky secoue la tête.

Booker se penche en avant presque à toucher de son front le sommet de crâne de Nicky toujours au sol devant lui, il examine le lourd bracelet autour de sa cheville, l'articulation lui semble bien plus petite à présent, moins solide presque fragile.  
Ses mains le démangent alors il choisit d'agripper le tissu rêche de son pantalon, gardant les doigts loin de la peau bien trop pâle de Nicolo Di Genova.

\- Tu vas me manquer, ose t il tout de même.  
\- Je ne serais pas loin, promet Nicky.

Booker acquiesce vaguement de la tête, le petit mouvement anodin amenant la pointe de son nez contre les cheveux retombant sur le front de son ami le plus cher.

\- Je pourrais l'enlever et m'enfuir, affirme le prisonnier, en une tentative de diversion dérisoire.  
\- Mais tu ne le feras pas si tu veux que les choses s'arrangent.  
\- Et si j'en ai pas envie ?  
\- Je ne te crois pas, assure Nicky, levant les yeux pour le regarder. Reste au moins jusqu’à la mort d'Andy après.......

Les deux hommes se dévisagent longuement, « Qu'est ce qu'on deviendra sans elle » voudrait demander Booker mais Nicky n'est pas encore prêt à répondre à cette question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction.  
> Tutto andrà bene, amico : Tout ira bien, mon Ami (Italien)


	9. Contempler l’innommable.

Nicky fredonne alors qu'il étale la vaisselle humide sur le bord de l'évier, Joe et Andy sont partis ramener la jeune fille qu'ils viennent de libérer chez son père mort d'inquiétude. Le petit appartement qu'ils occupent pour les prochaines vingt quatre heure est silencieux, et Nicky sourit.

\- Il te suffit de demander, lance t il, et Nile laisse passer un petit rire.  
\- Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?  
\- Je le sais c'est tout. 

La jeune femme reste silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées alors qu'elle regarde le dos de Nicky avant que l'homme ne se retourne.

\- Demande, propose t il gentiment, et elle hésite.  
\- Je sais que c'est là, j'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus.  
\- Mais tu as envie de savoir, affirme Nicky. C'est normal, assure t il. C'est une part important de qui je suis, et comme tu as pu le constater, c'est une épée de Damoclès suspendue au dessus de nos têtes.  
\- Mais tu t'es quand même battu ce jour là, précise t elle. Tu t'es pas laisser aller.  
\- Parce que Joe était là, pointe Nicky. Sans lui ça n'aurait pas été aussi simple.

Nile prend une chaise, invitant Nicky a en faire autant d'un petit mouvement de tête, « C'est déjà arrivé » demande t elle.

\- Si ça m'est déjà arrivé sans Joe pour m'aider, tu veux dire ? Oui, répond il, sans attendre qu'elle lui confirme sa question.  
\- Et ça s'est mal passé ?  
\- Booker a dû me traîner pendant des jours à travers la campagne russe en plein hiver, pas mon meilleur souvenir, ajoute Nicky avec un sourire forcé.

Nile hoche vaguement de la tête, est ce de là que vient cette envie de croire en Booker contre toute logique et l'avis de l'homme de sa vie ? Ou simplement la dévotion de ceux qui ont connu l'enfer ensemble ? Ou bien plus probable la gentillesse sans borne de Nicky ?

La réponse à cette question est coincée quelques part entre le cerveau sinueux de Nicky et la déchéance de Booker, Nile ne se sent pas encore capable d'explorer ces endroits un peu trop sombre pour son cœur fragile.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?  
\- J'ai été torturé, répond franchement Nicky.  
\- Je m'en doute.....  
\- Par mon père, précise t il, sans se préoccuper de l'intervention de la jeune femme. 

Nile referme la bouche alors qu'elle se laisse aller en arrière contre le dossier de la chaise, Nicky lui ne perd pas une seconde pour se lever, sa chemise atterrit presque aussitôt sur la table.

« Ton père » finit par soupirer la jeune femme au bord des larmes, « Pas lui directement » corrige Nicky et Nile perd son regard quelque part près de la fenêtre.

\- Tu peux regarder ou t'en aller, dit il, ramenant l'attention de la jeune femme sur lui. Quoi que tu décide, je suivrais.

La jeune femme pèse le pour et le contre.

D'un côté être témoin de la douleur infligée à un être aussi pure que Nicky sera sûrement difficile à supporter, d'autant plus que le coupable est de ceux qui aurait dû le protéger. 

D'un autre côté, ces gens sont devenus sa famille, elle doit les accepter avec leur part d'ombre toute autant qu'elle aime se blottir dans la chaleur des sourires de Nicky.

Nile prend une inspiration tremblante, les yeux fermés mais le cœur courageux, « OK, montre moi » lance t elle, et Nicky se retourne.

Les boursouflures serpentent le long de la colonne vertébrale, inégales et étranges, il lui faut prêt d'une minute pour comprendre qu'il s'agit de lettres, tracées au couteau si elle interprète bien la forme des cicatrices.

Sur la gauche, la marque est bien plus clair à distinguer. Les contours pourraient être beau, s'il ne s’agissait pas de la peau de Nicky, le crucifix aux arrondies gothiques serait même magnifique mais l’épiderme à la blancheur éclatante a été brûlé, il y a plus de neuf siècle et Nicky doit vivre avec chaque jours de son éternité, peut être même qu'il en ressent encore la brûlure parfois.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Je suis entré en religion pour éviter le mariage que mon père avait négocier pour moi.   
\- Entrer en religion, répète Nile et Nicky la regarde par dessus son épaule.  
\- Je suis devenu moine, explique t il. 

« Moine, sérieux ! » s'exclame la jeune femme, et elle repense à tout ses instants où elle a vu les mains de Nicky parcourir le corps de Joe.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pu l’honorer comme elle était en droit de l'attendre de moi. J'ai choisi de lui épargner une vie de honte et de chagrin.  
\- Pourquoi il t'a, commence t elle mais ne parvient pas à formuler son idée.  
\- Une fois entré dans les ordres, je perdais toute valeur pour ma famille. Mon père comptait sur mon mariage pour renflouer ses caisses, je lui ai désobéi, et même si personne n'en parlait ouvertement, tout le monde savait pourquoi je l'avais fait.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Je n'étais pas réputé pour courir les jupons, répond il simplement.  
\- Tu préférais déjà les pantalons, essaye de rire la jeune femme, et Nicky secoue la tête sur un « Même pas » qui dit toute l'horreur de ce qu'il a vécu sans même avoir pêcher contre son Dieu et les hommes le représentant.  
\- Je n'ai connu que Yusuf, explique t il, et Nile met quelques secondes a se souvenir du vrai nom de Joe.

Nile ouvre de grands yeux étonnés, elle a la certitude absolue que ces deux âmes étaient faites pour se rencontrer mais l'implication des mots de Nicky va bien au delà de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

\- Je suis mort au monastère, dit Nicky subitement, la sortant de sa léthargie.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Mon père a payé le père supérieur pour m’exorciser. J'ai passé des mois dans les sous sols, attaché dans le froid affamé et terrorisé. Ils m'ont torturé pour me faire avouer mes péchés, mais je n'avais rien à confesser. Alors j'ai subi sans pouvoir me défendre.  
\- Qu'est qu'ils ont écrit ?  
\- Fornicatore, fornicateur en italien, précise t il, et Nile plisse les yeux pour essayer de distinguer les lettres. Ce n'est pas très clair, concède Nicky. Mais je ne me suis pas vraiment laisser faire non plus.  
\- Tu as essayé de te sauver ?  
\- Ils m'ont cassé une jambe.

Le petit soupire choqué dit tout de la compassion et de la rage que Nile ressent mais Nicky sourit en se retournant.

\- Comment tu es mort ?  
\- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Inanition ou septicémie, je crois, peut être même les deux en même temps. Ça a été très long et extrêmement douloureux, affirme t il. Un des prêtes m'a trouvé ressuscité et guérit un matin. Il a essayé de m'étrangler sans y parvenir.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait, demande Nile, sans être convaincue qu'elle veut connaître la réponse.  
\- Ils ont encore essayer jusqu’à décider que Dieu me gardait en vie pour une bonne raison. On m'a envoyé aux croisades pour expier mes fautes.  
\- Quelles fautes, s'insurge la jeune femme.

Nicky sourit malgré le chagrin que ces merveilleux yeux gris ne peuvent cacher.

\- Yusuf m'a trouvé, ça vaut bien les sacrifices et la douleurs, assure Nicky.

Et quand il referme le dernier bouton de sa chemise, Joe entre dans la cuisine, souriant, heureux avec un « Mi sei mancata, Amore mio ? » perdu dans un baiser tendre auquel Nicky répond avec enthousiasme et un « Sempre » qui dit tout de l'amour infini les unissant.

Nile laisse son regard s'abîmer dans la perfection de cet être centenaire.

Car au delà du peu qu'elle ait vu du monde, il n'a jamais existé, il n'existe pas et n'existera jamais d'âme plus belle que cela de Nicolo Di Genova où la haine ne trouvera pas sa place.

Fin...... Ou presque........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction.  
>  Mi sei mancata, Amore mio ? : Je t'ai manqué, mon Amour? ( Italien )  
> Sempre : Toujours ( Italien )


	10. Respirer.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit bonus parce que ..... Booker quoi! C'est pas évident!?

Booker garde une main contractée dans sa cuisse pour essayer d'en chasser le mouvement répétitif des plus énervant. Le syndrome de manque n'a pas durer plus de quelques heures, il y a prêt de huit mois de cela mais aujourd’hui encore l'envie de vider une bouteille d'une seule traite le titille. 

Il choisit de se concentre sur les réseaux sociaux sud américains pour s'assurer qu'une photo compromettante n'ait été posté pour oublier l'appel de l'alcool.

La mission au Costa Rica s'est soldé sur un demi échec, les otages ont été libérés plus ou moins en bonne santé mais les plans qu'ils devaient récupéré ont disparu.

Joe a décidé de pousser les recherches jusqu'à San José pour essayer d'intercepter les fuyards et peut être achever la mission.

Booker avale une poignée de cacahuète avant de basculer sur un autre logiciel de reconnaissance faciale quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvre doucement.

\- Monsieur Booker, lance Copley, avec sympathie.  
\- Juste Booker, grogne le concerné mais Copley l'ignore.  
\- J'aurais besoin de vos services.  
\- Je vérifie les réseaux sur la dernière mission. 

« Vous faites bien » le complimente Copley avant de lui tendre une pochette cartonnée, qui ne contient qu'une carte et des coordonnées GPS.

« Anstruther » est le premier mot à capter son attention puis « Cellardyke » et « Pittenveem » et enfin « Kilrenny » qui tilte enfin.

\- L’Écosse, s'étonne Booker. Une autre mission ? Ils leurs faudra au moins trois jours pour rentrer du Costa Rica, même avec le jet.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux mais de vos talents.

Booker plisse les yeux alors qu'il regarde Copley, septique et fatigué. Il n'a pas de talent particulier, si ce n'est mettre sa famille dans la merde.

\- Une reconnaissance satellite, propose t il tout de même.  
\- Je m'en suis chargé, contre James.  
\- Préparer le matériel d'intervention alors. Quel genre de mission ? Dans les terres ou sur la mer.  
\- Sous la mer, confirme Copley.

« Un bateau » marmonne Booker alors qu'il vérifie l'orthographe du petit port de pèche écossais avant de chercher dans ses contacts les plus discret pour organiser la prochaine mission.

\- Si vous permettez, intervient Copley en écartant le clavier des mains du prisonnier volontaire. J'ai déjà réservé le bateau et l'équipement de plongé.  
\- OK, se contente de répondre Booker en se renfonçant dans son siège. Donc ?  
\- Je vous conseille de prendre un manteau bien chaud, imperméabilise si vous en avez un, et ce vieux bonnet rapiécé que vous traînez depuis la seconde guerre mondial.

Booker s'appuie un peu plus en arrière, laissant aller son crâne contre le dossier de sa chaise, un petit coup de la cheville contre le pied de la table pour faire claquer le métal de son bracelet et il hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Je vous suggère de faire vite, l'avion part dans un peu plus d'une heure.  
\- Vous devriez envoyer une autre équipe si c'est si urgent, contre Booker.  
\- C'est urgent en effet, insiste Copley en s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau. Habillez vous.  
\- J'ai tenu plus de sept mois, je vais pas les trahir maintenant alors que Joe a arrêté de me lancer des couteau à travers les fenêtres.  
\- Avec ce que j'ai trouvé, je pense que vous geôliers seront en clin à vous pardonner cette entorse au règlement.

Booker se redresse brutalement, toute trace d’amusement envolée. Il est sur ses pieds en moins d'une seconde, les mains serrées sur le col de la chemise de son colocataire involontaire.

\- D'après les relevés, elle est à plus de sept cent mètres de profondeur, à plusieurs centaines de miles de la côté. Elle vous attend, insiste Copley.

§§§§§§

Il leur faut plus de vingt heure pour atteindre les coordonnées fournis par le contact de Copley, la mission ne se résume qu'à eux deux, il serait bien trop dangereux d'impliquer qui que ce soit d'autre. Le jour se lève, alors que James essaye de faire fonctionner le treuil pour descende le grappin dans les fonds marins.

\- Qu'est ce que vous foutez, râle Booker.  
\- Je fais de mon mieux, assure James.  
\- Vous êtes pas doué !  
\- Faites, je vous en prie, le provoque son allié involontaire, désignant la console des deux mains.

Booker renâcle contre le bord du bateau, l'eau est sombre, froide, effrayante. Il ne prend le temps que de retire chaussures et manteau avant de plonger. Il peut entendre Copley crier son nom sans l'appeler « Monsieur » cette fois avant d'entrer en contact avec l'eau glaciale.

Il n'y voit pas grand chose, ses poumons ne contiennent pas assez d'oxygène pourtant Booker s'enfonce rapidement, battant furieusement des bras et des jambes pour dépasser une formation rocheuse qu'il sait avoir vu des milliers de fois au court des deux derniers siècles.

Avec le temps, le fer d'un gris éclatant s'est terni, rien ne laisse présager de ce qui pourrait se cacher derrière cette prison, pas de regard terrorisé ou de bulle signalant la présence d'un être vivant.

Booker sent son cerveau ralentir, sa vision se brouiller par moment, ses jambes sont engourdies et il ne sent plus vraiment ses mains. Pourtant il se concentre pour saisir une pierre couverte de mousse, il lutte contre le courant et la lenteur des fonds marins, et vient abattre son arme improviser contre le lourd cadenas qui cède au premier coup.

Le relâchement de la pression fait s'ouvrir le sarcophage brutalement, le corps flotte irréel au dessus de la prison centenaire, et les grands yeux noirs s’écarquille quand les bras peuvent enfin bouger en toute liberté après cinq cents ans d'inertie.

Booker enroule les bras autour du corps gesticulant, remontant aussi vite que son corps épuisé le lui permet, l'ombre menace de l'engloutir, il ne sent plus ses membres mais sait que son bras est toujours serré sur l'immortelle se débattant du peu de force qui lui reste.

La première bouffée d'air est douloureuse, Booker n'ose même pas imaginer ce que doit ressentir sa compagne de noyade.

\- Espèce de taré, hurle Copley, perdant de son flegme pour la première fois en près de neuf ans de collaboration. La bouée, ajoute t il, agitant la corde pour attirer le regard de Booker.

L'homme se raccroche comme il peut au morceau de plastique, contre son torse la toux semble douloureuse mais nécessaire, le corps ne s'agite plus vraiment, les longs cheveux humides accrochent les poils drus de sa barbe et enfin la main de Copley entre dans son champ de vision.

Hisser la victime sur le pont est plus compliqué que ce qu'ils l'auraient pu imaginé mais Copley y met beaucoup de volonté et bientôt Noriko peut distinguer le ciel clair d'un matin d'hiver, et le visage de l'homme dont elle a rêvé dans le secret de son agonie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous y voilà les amis, la fin.  
> A bientôt pour la suite......


End file.
